Fulfilling the Prophecy Part 1
by Secretiveseeker
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if the savior known as Harry Potter ' the boy who lived' was a girl? What would be the outcomes of 'his' yearly trials? Would he still be friends with Ron Weasley? Or Hermione Granger?
1. Chapter 1

On 31st October 1981, an unwanted visitor entered Godrics Hallow, house of the Potters. The night was pierced by a shrill scream and a loud baby's wail. The house itself collapsed onto the ground with a loud 'Bang!'

Out of nowhere, a motorcycle flew towards the ruins of Godrics Hallow in the dead of the night. Rubeus Hagrid, 'Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts', searched for the last surviving Potter in Great Britain, Alexis Rei Rose Potter soon to be called the Girl-Who-Lived.

He scurried among the ruins, scrying for the girl baby and other precious belongings that may be savored for her. She was hidden in the crib beneath a piece of plaster that hid her from the view of Hagrid.

At the sight of a familiar face, she stopped wailing and sobbed loudly.

"Mama! Dada!" she reached towards her fallen, lifeless mother. Watching Alexis reaching for the mother she will never have again made his heart hurt. Alexis will never know the love Lily and James had for her; she will not remember the taste of a mother's love and will never have a proper childhood.

"Dumbledore will know what is best for you" murmured Hagrid.

Her dark green eyes watched Hagrid curiously and astutely as he rummaged through his pockets, finally holding up the key for the flying motorcycle.

Hagrid arrived at number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging after four hours of driving. Little Alexis had been a pleasant traveling companion, sleeping non-stop for the whole of the ride.

"Ah…Alexis Rei Rose Potter, savior of the Wizarding World; in time, you will know why I have left you with your closest living relatives" murmured Albus Dumbledore; Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor McGonagall had frantically tried to convince Professor Dumbledore not to leave the girl-who-live there with the Dursleys.

"It is the best place for her right now; she will grow up humble and kind to everybody. The wards that protects her even now relies on the blood protection"

Now, the Dursleys prided themselves on being the perfect family; epitome of the ordinary and normalcy. Therefore, it was surprising and shocking when Petunia Dursley came out to collect the delivered milk bottles in the morning and finding a thirteen months old baby on her doorstep, no less. She screamed at the sight of an eleven months old baby wrapped in a bundle of blue wool inside a crib on her doorstep. A letter rested on top of the baby.

_Dear Petunia, _

_The baby you have found on your doorstep is your niece, Alexis Rei Rose Potter; the daughter of your deceased sister. Last night, Lily and James were murdered by the evil wizard, Lord Voldemort. _

_Alexis needs the protection of blood wards to ensure she survives to the age of eleven. _

_Your regards, _

_Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of _ _Hogwarts_ _School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry) _

" Vernon? Vernon!" screeched Petunia.

"Yes, dear?"

"This girl, our niece, was found on our doorstep today" said Petunia adoringly, already in love with the little baby girl.

Vernon looked at the sleeping baby girl and back at his wife. Petunia's face was lit up the star on the top of a Christmas tree.

"Can we please keep her? You know I've wanted a daughter. She can be Dudley's sister" asked Petunia pleadingly with hope in her voice.

"Very well, it will be good for Dudley to have someone to play with. She can have Dudley's spare room" said Vernon, grudgingly

So on that day, because of the fact that Alexis was a girl and of Petunia's desire to have a daughter, the future of the Wizarding World had changed. Alexis Rei Rose Elora Potter became a part of the Dursley family; sister of Dudley, surrogate daughter of Petunia and Vernon Dursley. She was surrounded with love and care from her surrogate parents and brother.

Alexis grew up to be a very beautiful little girl even at the age of eleven with long red wavy hair and dark green eyes, a dead ringer for her late biological mother, Lily. Everybody who has met her loved her. However, it couldn't be said the same for Dudley. He acted the part of the protective older brother very well despite Alexis's protestations. Despite their young age, most of the boys at Surrey Primary already recognized the attraction of the opposite sex. The logic of boys under the age of thirteen was that the more pretty a girl is before puberty, the more beautiful she will be after puberty. So on that note, it is quite obvious to say that many boys are attracted to Alexis and demonstrate their 'coolness' in front of her by bashing up children younger than they are.


	2. Chapter 2

On Dudley's birthday; his friends, Piers and Douglass were invited to the zoo with the Dursleys and Alexis. They were the only people who could be trusted to protect Alexis safely.

"Mum! That stupid tiger won't move!" complained Dudley to his mother.

"Dudley, that species is known as Bengal Tiger, known for being white, and sun baking which is why the tiger has not moved" said Alexis gently, not in a know-it-all voice. She knew that Dudley simply did not have her intelligence and he knew it as well. Dudley had a nasty temper when it was ignited; just like Uncle Vernon, it was capable of leading to a heart attack.

"Hmmm…" said Dudley, staring at the tiger "well, you're the animal expert here"

He moved on to the exhibition of the monkeys.

'Fat little boy' Alexis heard a voice in her mind. She jumped then looked around to see if anyone was watching. Her gaze switched back to the tiger on display.

Is it you?" thought Alexis, silently in her mind, at the tiger.

'Of course, it is me!' The tiger was very indignant.

'Excuse me? I know a normal tiger wouldn't know how to mind-speak, so are you magical?"

'I am one of the Tailts, a species of the magical tigers' the tiger said with pride.

'Are you really? The Tailts are supposed to be extinct...If you are here, then where are the others?' Alexis eagerly asked.

'I am the last of my kind in Great Britain' the feelings that came through the link were loneliness and sadness.

'Where do the others live?'

'Where I was originally from, Asia'

Alexis bit her lips in thought. 'At the end of this day, when I leave, I'll release you from your cage'

'Thank you, kind lady. Only a true Ravenclaw will think of such a wise plan' thought the tiger, delightedly.

Alexis nodded her head only having no idea at all about what the tiger had said, 'A true Ravenclaw?'

"Alexis? Alexis!' shouted Petunia 'Where are you?'

She walked towards the Dursleys' who were in the Reptile House.

"Hey Dud! The Dolphin show is about to start" Alexis excitedly said

They ran quickly to the water creature's arena where the Dolphins and the Seals will perform tricks for the audience. For some reason, whenever she was within hearing distance of a dolphin, she started hearing 'moans' in her mind. Both Dudley and she figured it was to do with Alexis's natural understanding of animals.

For the whole afternoon, they stayed at the zoo watching various animal shows and in general, having fun. At the end, Alexis, as promised, set up a distraction, and released the tiger from its exhibition. Everyone screamed with fear and shock as the tiger roared its excitement at the prospect of freedom. Sprinting after a security guard; he turned and exited through the front gate.

"It's alright" she nodded

"That was way cool! What did you do, Lexi?" asked Dudley, awed.

"What makes you think I even did anything?" an innocent sparkle in her emerald green eyes.

"Who are you kidding, Lexi? We know you love all animals and you'd release all animals in the zoo if you could, to the wilderness" laughed Dudley.

"Oh, I simply caused a little distraction and 'accidentally' opened the gate" said Alexis, airily.

They were driving back to no. 4 Privet Drive after an interrogation by the police. The police had questioned everyone within close proximity to the tiger exhibit.

"Sorry about that, Madam"

"The gate keepers are usually very carefully about the locks on the bigger, and violent animals" said a security guard

Petunia and Vernon were not pleased by Alexis's actions and so very incensed at the poor organization of the zoo! Alexis was grounded in her room for 3 days, only let out to use the bathroom. During those three days, Alexis re-read her chemistry, advanced mathematics, psychology and sociology textbooks. She was entering high school in September at Oxford High. It held a reputation for being one of England's best schools; committed to excellence, turning out respectable students more than eligible for university.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: harry potter does not belong to me, disappointingly.

They were driving back to no. 4 Privet Drive after an interrogation by the police. The police had questioned everyone within close proximity to the tiger exhibit.

Petunia and Vernon were not pleased by Alexis's actions and so very incensed at the poor organization of the zoo! Alexis was grounded in her room for 3 days, only let out to use the bathroom. During those three days, Alexis re-read her chemistry, advanced mathematics, psychology and sociology textbooks. She was entering high school in September at Oxford High. It held a reputation for being one of England's best schools; committed to excellence, turning out respectable students more than eligible for university. On her birthday, 31st July; she was released from her room.

"Alexis, get the mail" ordered Vernon

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" she said, respectfully, deciding that acting as an obedient girl right now was necessary for her freedom and health during the summer holidays.Very surprisingly, there was a letter for Alexis. Considering the fact that most bills and letters were addressed for Vernon and Petunia Dursley, it was very exciting when either Dudley or Alexis received a letter.

Miss Alexis Potter

Guest Bedroom

Number 4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey,

She was shocked 'How did they know where she lived? More importantly, how did they know which room she slept in?' She gave the mail to Aunt Petunia and opened her letter. On the back, it consisted of a lion, a badger, a raven and a snake on the letter seal.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

P.S.-A Professor by the name of Severus Snape will take you to Diagon Alley for your school supplies should you accept this school invitation. Attached is the school supplies list for this coming year.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

**Uniform**

First Year Students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (robes)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please noted that pupil's clothes should carry name tags

**Set Books**

All Students should have a copy of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathlda Bayshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them by Newt Scamender

The Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble

**Other Equipment **

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Student may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

"Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon? Is this letter real?" asked Alexis; afraid of the answer, afraid that the answer will be 'no'.

Vernon and Petunia shared a glance. "Sit down, Alexis, it's time we explain things to you"

"Eleven years ago, on Halloween, the current dark lord of the time 'Voldemort' came after your parents, James and Lily Potter at Godric's Hallow" started Petunia

Vernon took up the story "No one knows why but you were the only survivor, Alexis. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts gave you to us to be raised as our daughter"

"So Dumbledore was the person who gave me to you? Magic is real?" said the bewildered girl.


	4. Chapter 4

"Of course, now does it say who will take you to the Wizarding World?" said Petunia, gently.

"Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master at Hogwarts" piped Lexi.

"Ah, I remember him, Severus was one of those friends Lily brought home every summer" said Petunia dreamily, lost in her memories.

"It says on the letter, he'll pick me up at 9 o'clock am" said Lexi.

"It's only a few more minutes until 9, Lexi, why don't you wait for Professor Snape to come?" suggested Petunia, nervously.

At 9 am sharp, a 'Baby, One more time' tune rang out signaling the arrival of Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape?" asked Alexis, politely. The male in front of her wore a silky black shirt with black leather pants showing off his body muscles and chiseled male figure.

"Alexis Potter?" Snape sneered at her.

"Yes, would you like to come in?" asked Lexi

"Aunt Petunia, Professor Snape has arrived" shouted Alexis at the top of her lungs.

Her aunt appeared at the top of the stairs. "Severus, how have you been?"

"As fine as one can be, teaching dunderheads"

"Alexis, this is Professor Severus Snape, one of your mother's friends. Severus, this is Alexis, daughter **of **Lily" said Petunia pleasantly, introducing them.

"How do you do, sir?" greeting Snape.

"Good, thank you" he nodded at her.

"Alexis, please go to your room?"

She looked suspiciously at Snape before heading to Dudley's room.

"Despite what you may think, Alexis is not like James Potter. Besides resembling Lily physically, she also resembles Lily mentally. She may be James's child but she also belongs to Lily" said Petunia

"Very well, if that is your wish. If she has been raised by you, I'm sure she's not the arrogant prick her father was" replied Snape, stiffly.

"Alexis!" shouted Petunia

Two sets of walking and thumping were instantly heard by the two adults.

"Professor Snape will take you to Diagon Alley now, are you ready?"

"Yes, Petunia"

"Professor Snape? May Dudley please come with us?" asked Alexi, hesitantly.

"Please, Mum! Can I please go with Lexi?" begged Dudley.

"It is Professor Snape's decision" smiled Petunia

"Very well, Dudley can come with us" his mouth was twitching into a smile" But only because you have asked so nicely

"Thanks Professor!"

"Miss Potter, we'll be taking muggle transportation to Diagon Alley" said Professor Snape in gentle tones, knowing what Petunia had told him **was **thetruthOutside, parked on the driveway was the newest model of Lexus in midnight blue.

"Wow!" exclaimed Lexi and Dudley in awe as she admired the car.

"Professor? What is a muggle?"

"A muggle is non-magical folk, Miss Potter, like your relatives"

"Hop in, Miss Potter abnd Mr. Dursley. It will take us thirty minutes to reach the entrance to Diagon Alley and a few hours to buy everything"

Indeed Professor Snape was right, after 30 minutes, they reached the entrance to the Wizarding World.

"A warning, Miss Potter; the wizarding folk will know you are attending Hogwarts this year so I would like to urge you to be careful"

"Yes, Professor"

"Welcome, Professor Snape, you're usual, I presume?" said Tom, the bartender

"No, Thank You, Tom. I am on Hogwarts Business today" answered Snape

"Bless My Soul!!! Is this Alexis Potter?" exclaimed Tom

All at once, chaos ensued; everyone scrambled to shake hands with Alexis Potter, the girl-who-lived or at the very least, get a glimpse of her.

"How do you do, Alexis Potter?"

"P-p-please t-t-to meet you, Miss Potter"

"Miss Potter, this is your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell"

"The pleasure is all mine, Professor" said Lexis, curtsying to the DADA professor. Both Professors were surprised at the decorum displayed by Miss Potter.

"This is my cousin, Dudley, Professor Quirrell" explained Lexi, noting the disgust and superiority that appeared on Quirrell's face before changing back to the awe and humbleness displayed on his face before.

"Now we better get a move on, Miss Potter" said Professor Snape, sternly.

He led her to the back of the inn where a brick wall awaits them.

"Excuse me, sir? Is this the entrance to Diagon Alley?"

In answer to her question, he tapped the bricks around the broken brick.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Miss Potter"

She gaped at the amount of people in the alley. There were many stores and to match it; many crowds of people. She tried not to stare at people as they passed them.

"Professor, where can I exchange currencies?" asked Alexis

"At Gringotts, of course! That's the wizarding bank" explained Professor Snape.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath out floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_

"Those are goblins, very touchy and possessive about money. That's why they are in charge of the wizarding bank" said Severus.

"I would like to make a withdrawal for Miss Potter and from vault 693"

"I would also like to exchange 5 pounds into the equal amount in wizarding currency" said Alexis

"Very well, the equivalent is 7 galleons, 5 sickles and 3 knuts" the goblin handed Alexis her money.

"Does Miss Potter have her key?" said the goblin as he gazed down at her.

In answer, Severus Snape handed over a small, golden key.

The goblin examined the key "It appears everthing is in working order, Griphook!"

A goblin appeared at once "Take Miss Potter and Professor Severus Snape to vault 499 and 693"

"Wow!" Both Dudley and Alexis were amazed at the amount of gold in her vault. It was filled to the brim from top to bottom with Galleons, Knuts, and Sickles.

"The gold is Galleons, the Knuts are bronze and the sickles are silver"

"The exchange rate is 29 Knuts to one Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon" explained Snape.

She filled her bag with two handfuls of money, not knowing how much she will need for the whole year.

"Vault 693" announced Griphook.

Alexis waited for Professor Snape as he collected some of his own money. He came out with a very satisfied grin and a small, baby blue box in his hands.

"I will take you to buy your school robes at Madame Malkin's, and then we shall visit the Apothecary where I will pick your Potion Ingredients and Cauldron. Finally, you shall travel to Flourish and Blotts whilst I complete my own business and Ollivanders where we shall buy your school wand. IF we have time, you will be able to walk through Diagon Alley. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir" both Dudley and Alexis said.

At Madame Malkin's, a blond haired boy awaited his turn to be fitted for school robes.

"First year at Hogwarts?" asked the boy

"Yes"

"My father's next door buying my books and mother is buying my potion ingredients. I will be dragging them to buy my wand and to look at the racing brooms. Ever play Quidditch?" Excitement laced with confidence was heard in the boy's slow drawl.

"No"

"Know what house you will be in at Hogwarts?-I imagine I'll be in Slytherin although Ravenclaw's not too bad."

"Your turn, Mr. Malfoy"

"Well, it's not traits who define who we are but how we use our traits" said Alexis, indifferently "If you are smart, it doesn't really matter if you don't apply the knowledge to your every-day life problems. People who judge a person by his/her house are no better than what an egoistical person are to make themselves feel better"

"Hmm, you have the brains for a Ravenclaw" Draco grinned at Alexis "I'll consider your opinions"

In less than ten minutes, it was Alexis's turn. Alexis hopped up on to the foot stool. The tape measure; measured the length of her body, and the length of shoulders and hips.

"I would also like a few everyday robes in dark green and blue"

"Very well, that comes to a total of 5 Galleons, 5 Sickles and 4 Knuts" said the shop assistant.

"Thank you" as she received several bags of clothing. Dudley, being the gentlemen and protective elder cousin, offered to carry Alexis's bags for her.

The Apothecary smelt of the left-over essence of dead mice, the intestines of dogs, rotted cabbages, and was decorated with strings of fangs and snarled claws. She was required to buy silver unicorn horns, glittery-black beetle eyes and powdered pixie wings. Besides those, she also bought the Basic, Intermediate and Advanced Potions Kit for fourteen Galleons.

"Wow! Look at those golden cauldrons, I bet they are made of real gold!" exclaimed Dudley

"The solid gold cauldrons are expensive and are not needed until sixth year. Apart from that, they are also more temperamental and explosive due to the influence of elements" said Professor Snape, answering her very thoughts.

"Oh"

"Now for your wand, Miss Potter, we will go to Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. Mr. Ollivander is the best wand maker there is in the whole of Britain"

"Good Afternoon" a soft voice said.

She jumped three feet into the air. "H-Hello"

"Ah, Miss Potter...I wondered when I would be seeing you here"

"You have your mother's eyes and hairs. It seems like it was only yesterday that she came in here to buy her first wand: ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow and perfect for charms. Your father, on the other hand, was chosen by a mahogany wand, eleven inches, pliable and excellent for transfiguration. Which wand will choose you?"

"Mr. Ollivander, perhaps Miss Potter can be measured?" suggested Snape

"Yes, yes. Of course, of course" said Mr. Ollivander hurriedly

"Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm ambidextrous"

"Very well, we shall measure your right arm first"

"Hmm, try this wand" Ollivander handed a dark, rigid wooden stick.

She waved it. The shop instantly was filled with whipped cream and egg yolk. Ollivander banished the whipped cream and raw egg yolk.

The wand was instantly snatched out of her hand and in its place; a dark, swishy wand. This time, the vases cracked. As time went on, Mr. Ollivander became more and more excited. After one hour of testing wands, Alexis finally moved towards the general direction of the wands she had felt bonded to.

"Hmm, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple'

"Curious, very curious"

"Sorry but what's curious?"

"Why, the phoenix whom the feather belongs to, also gave a feather to another wand!" Alexis shuddered "That wand gave you the scar. Yew and phoenix feather, thirteen and a half inches…very powerful combination. Oh yes, he did great things, terrible but great. It is safe to assume we can expect the same thing from you"

"Now your other wand is 10 and a half inches, willow and mahogany combined, unicorn hair and very swishy, very good for spell work. A very stranger combination, perhaps even more so that the right hand wand"

"As the ministry of magic dictates only one wand is allowed for each person. It is a suggestion that you keep the left hand wand hidden whilst using the other wand in public"

"Thank You Mr. Ollivander"

"That will be seven galleons-seeing as the other does not exist in the wizarding world, it does not count" he winked

Alexis paid him.

Professor, Dudley, Alexis exited the store, spooked and very frightened at the best wand maker in Britain.

"Alexis? Dudley and I will meet you in (Ice Cream Shop) in two hours"

"Ok!" She ran off in the direction of Flourish and Blotts. Excitement coursed through her veins as she took in the sight of thousands of magical books.

Including her recommended school textbooks, she also picked some books for 'light' reading. These included 'Animagi: Revealing your inner animal', 'Most (sp?) Potente Potions,' 'Defense against the Unknown Enemy', 'Charms and Transfiguration for the Advanced', 'Charms and Transfiguration for the Intermediate', 'Powers of the Metamorphmagi', 'Green Magic: Healing your plants', 'The Mind Arts: Occlumency and Legilimency', 'Standard Book of Spells: Book 2', 'Magical Creatures in the Magical World', 'Hogwarts: A History', 'Wandless Magic' and 'Curses and Hexes for the Ideal Prankster' for herself and 'Racing against Time' for Dudley.

"That comes to a total of eighteen galleons" said the sweaty assistant. He was surprised at the amount of books she had bought and even more shocked that she **would** want to read at all.

She paid her money "Could please shrink it for me?"

"Alexis! Alexis!" yelled Dudley; he was eating an ice cream cone.

"Would you like an Ice Cream cone, Miss Potter?" asked Snape.

"Sure, what flavor is Dudley's? I'll have the same as his"

"I believe he has the water/dew melon flavor"

All in all, that day was one of the best days Dudley and Alexis shared. When Dudley's ice cream fell down upon the ground, he stole Alexis's. Of course, that started a food fight which lasted until Professor Snape stopped them.

During the last few days of the summer holidays until September 1st, Alexis read and re-read all her assigned books. Her favorite subjects were potions since it was the wizarding equivalent of chemistry, Charms, Astronomy and History. Since the Ministry of Magic could only record wand magic, she was practicing the magic that couldn't be done with a wand including; Green magic, Metamorphmagi magic and Occlumency. Transfiguration was a very complicated subject; she could understand the theory and concepts of transfiguration but it was a subject she wasn't interested in unlike Charms.


	5. Chapter 5

Evalia Poison-thanks for reviewing, this chapter is kinda short...sorry! i'll try to make the next chapter longer...

Thanks for reviewing ...other people

**Hogwarts Express**

On 1st September, she changed her dark red hair to a very dark brown with a fringe to cover her lightning bolt scar. Her hair was in a ponytail. She wore dark blue jeans with a white t-shirt and slogan: 'Fire Away'.

"What time does the school train leave, Lexus?"

"Uncle Vernon, I need to be on the train at eleven o'clock"

"Dudley needs to go his boxing lesson so we'll drive you…better than you catching a bus with people you don't know"

"Really? Thanks, Uncle Vernon" a wide smile spread across her face.

"We'll be leaving her at 9:00 am so be ready" he said, gruffly

At approximately 10:30, they arrived at the Kings Cross train station.

"Oh, I remember that Lily had to go through the wall between Platform 9 and 10 to enter Platform 9 and ¾"

"We'll go in together then…"

The Dursley family and Alexis Potter walked straight at the solid wall, expecting to feel a bump on their heads when they will foolishly crash into it. Once they entered the magical platform and opened their eyes, they saw an unexpected surprise. The train was red and shiny with 'Hogwarts Express' in gold letters on a green sign in the front of the train. All children were saying goodbye to their guardians/parents. Some mothers were crying at the thought their children being away for the next ten months.

Aunt Petunia, knowing the time had come for her to say goodbye also repeated the same gesture and action to Alexis.

"Aunt Petunia! I'll be fine. Hogwarts has to be safe because of all the accidents that happen every year" said Alexis embarrassed, blushing a very deep red.

"Remember to write us every week, Lexus"

"I will, and I'll miss you, Aunt Petunia" said Lexus softly

The train hooted. "I have to go now, I'll write tomorrow"

"Bye, Lexis" said Petunia sadly.

"Lexi, see you in the Christmas Holidays!" waved Dudley

"Bye!"

'_Now for my next task...How to drag this luggage onto the train'_

"Hey, need some help?" Two taller people wrapped their arms around her shoulders.

"Sure, thanks"

The twins with identical red hair lifted her trunk onto the train.

"I'm Gred and this ugly person here is Forge" grinned 'Gred'

"Hey! Watch what you are saying, old man! We **are **identical twins. If I am ugly, then so are you" laughed 'Forge'.

"Anyways, my real name is Fred Weasley and that person there is George Weasley"

"My name is Alexis"

"Fred! George! Where are you?" shouted a red headed woman

"That's our mother calling us, see you later on the train" They nodded at her.

She found an empty compartment in the back compartment where she opened her backpack to bring out 'Hogwarts: A History'.

She read in silence until a first year boy and girl came in.

"Hello, my name is Terry Boot and this is Padma Patil" said the boy.

Terry Boot was a brunette with dark, chocolate eyes and Padma Patil was a blond with blue eyes.

"I'm Alexis" she shyly said.

"What are you reading?" asked Terry

"Hogwarts: A History"

His eyes opened wide "Are you really?"

"Most people don't read it" said Padma

"Well…Knowledge is Power" said Alexis slowly

"What house do you think you'll be in" asked Terry

"Most probably Ravenclaw though Hufflepuff or Slytherin doesn't sound too bad. I would hate to be a reckless, foolish Gryffindor"

"Well, my whole family's been in Ravenclaw with a few exceptions in Slytherin"

"I reckon I'll be in Ravenclaw. Parvati, my sister is a prime candidate for Gryffindor though" said Padma.

She leaned forwards "Have you studied any spells before…during this holidays? I don't want to be the witch with the least knowledge for the spells"

"Oh, every first year is in square one though Erik, my older brother has taught me one spell" said Terry

"Here, I'll show you" his wand was pointed at the quill Alexis was holding. A short girl with bushy brown hair entered the compartment.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his toad" said the girl in a bossy, patronizing, know-it-all tone of voice. Alexis instantly felt dislike for her; even she did not treat Dudley that way!

"Oh, you're about to do magic? Let's see then"

"Accio" said Terry

The quill Alexis was holding flew into Terry's waiting hand.

The girl looked at Terry with new-found respect.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"

"I'm Terry Boot, the girl next to me is Padma Patil"

"I'm Alexis Potter"

Hermione gasped. Terry and Padma gaped.

"Are you _really_?"

To answer Hermione, she changed back to her default appearance. She lifted her bangs and showed her lightning bolt scar.

"Pleasure to meet you, I've read about you in the '_Rise and fall of the Dark_ _Arts_', '_Modern Magical_ _History_' and '_Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century'_" exclaimed Hermione, awed by the presence of the-Girl-Who-Lived.

"They're not very accurate, are they? They weren't there first hand to see the defeat of Voldemort"

Hermione and Padma jumped.

"Y-You said you-know-who's name" shuddered Terry.

"Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself" stated Alexis obviously.

The head of a tall, freckly red-haired boy peered into the compartment.

"Hey, is there any space in here? The other compartments are full" the boy said, blushing red.

"Sure" said Hermione, sniffing at the sight of him.

"My name is Ronald Weasley and you are?" said Ron, cheerfully.

"Hermione Granger" with a far more superior tone in her voice

"Terry Boot" he nodded at Ron.

"Padma Patil"

"Alexis Potter"

He stared at Alexis with wide, amazed eyes.

"Do you really have the lightning bolt scar?"

"Ronald Weasley!" said Hermione "Do you have no shame at all? Asking a question like that?"

Alexis sighed and lifted her bangs up for Ron. His jaws hung open at the risk of insects flying in.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" asked the smiling, dimpled woman.

Looking at the expression on Hermione, Terry and Padma's faces she decided to buy some _Chocolate Frogs_ and _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_.

"Would you like some…of these sweets?" asked Alexis uncertainly

"Sure, if you don't mind" said Ron, reaching for a chocolate frog. When the package was opened, a frog covered in chocolate jumped out. Both Hermione and Alexis started at the sight of the frog.

"It's not the frog you'll want, but the card you'll get" mumbled Ron

"Each card bears the portrait and short history of a famous person" explained Terry, with more information then Ron.

"It's Dumbledore! Alexis, you can have your card…already have five of him" said Ron, handing her the card. Disgust was etched on the faces of Terry and Padma. Hermione shot a dirty look at Ron.

"Thanks, Alexis but my parents are dentists. They wouldn't approve of chocolate" answered Hermione quietly.

"Sure, if you don't mind" said Terry and Padma at the same time.

"Jinx!" said Terry

"That's not fair!"

"Uh Uh, you're supposed to stay silent until I have said your name three times" grinned Terry. Padma glared at him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Alexis Potter" sneered Draco lightly at her.

"Hello to you too"

"Weasley, Granger, Boot, Patil" Draco nodded at them.

Ron gave him a glare. Hermione, Terry, and Padma nodded coolly at Draco.

"Miss Potter, I have considered your opinions from the conversation we had in Diagon Alley. To conclude, I think you are right"

She graced Draco with a rare smile "I'd like to be your friend, Draco. But I can't if you were going to be an egoistical, arrogant jerk"

Ron was speechless "What! You're going to be friends with such riff-raff???!!!"

"Weasley, I wouldn't make such a vocal opinion if I were you, after all, with such a poor first impression on Alexis, Hermione and Padma…it wouldn't do to pick fights with Malfoy especially when he is now a friend of Alexis therefore he is now an ally of mine" Terry coolly said.

He glared at Alexis "This is your entire fault, _Mudblood. _What kind of savior are you?"

Terry, Draco, Hermione, Alexis, and Padma instantly had their wands pointed at him.

"Leave. Now" said Terry icily.

"I wouldn't want to be in a room with such blood traitors anyway" He left the compartment.

After they were positive that Ron was hanging outside their compartment; the easy-going, happy atmosphere returned to the compartment. The laughter resumed, at Draco Malfoy's expense, this time as a friend and not an enemy.

An announcement was heard throughout the train. "We will reach Hogwarts within five minutes. Please leave all luggages inside the compartments. Please change into the Hogwarts school uniform"

"Boys, OUT! We need to change into our school uniform" said Padma

Padma and Alexis changed into the customary female first year uniform with a knee length grey skirt, white blouse, grey jumper and black tie. Just as they finished tying the laces on their school shoes, Hogwarts Express came to a stop.

**End of Chapter**

Please read and review..even if you are not registered with fanfiction..you can still review!


	6. Chapter 6 edited version

**Maid of Imladris- thanks for the review. At any rate, I'm kinda desperate for comments…so I really do not care whether it is a flame or not. Anyways, draco is technically not a good guy yet…but he's halfway there! Just a few more heart to heart talks….Lol...and she will have flaws….**

**Jamie46- thanks for the review. Well, I do have a reason for those things…I'll explain the end of this chapter….**

**Chapter 6 (Edited)**

"First years! First years, over here!" yelled the gruff voice.

"That oaf over there is Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts" whispered Draco.

"Draco!" hissed Alexis "Be nice"

"Four to a boat! C'mon now"

"We're going across the lake in that???!!!" said Padma, incredulously "It looks a bit insecure"

Draco, Terry, Padma and Alexis climbed into the small boat.

Hermione was with a cowering boy and two disgruntled girls.

"On three, one…two…three!" The boats moved on their own accord.

"Thank You, Hagrid" said a tall, woman in emerald robes sternly "I'll take it from here"

She led the first years up a staircase into a rather dark and shadowy Entrance Hall.

"Please wait here"

"Trevor!" The cowering boy came forward and retrieved his toad. This earned him a sharp glare from the woman.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor house and Headmistress of Hogwarts. Whilst you are waiting for the sorting, please smarten your appearance" She gazed pointedly at Draco, Neville and Ron.

"This is Neville Longbottom" Hermione introduced the shaking boy.

"Nice to meet you" said Neville, shuddering.

"I'm Alexis Potter, nice to meet you, Neville" she smiled at Neville

"I'm Terry Boot"

"Padma Patil"

"Draco Malfoy" he smiled at Neville/

"We are ready for you now" Professor McGonagall was back.

They followed the Professor into the enchanted Great hall of Hogwarts. The ceiling perfectly displayed the night sky outside.

"It's enchanted; I've read about it in Hogwarts: A History" said Hermione in a know-it-all tone.

McGonagall was carrying a three legged stool and a old hat. She set it on the platform stage.

"When I call your name, please come up here to be sorted"

(I'm only gonna call out those relevant to this story, in other words, Alexis's closest friends)

"Boot, Terry" He leapt up onto the platform.

_Ah, a natural affinity for knowledge…brave at heart, cunning as well as loyal to those who earn your trust…Where to put you?...hmm, your family has been in Ravenclaw...well, I hope you do well in _Ravenclaw!

The Ravenclaw house cheered.

"Granger, Hermione"

_Hmm…well, you're a difficult one; a thirst for knowledge, an ambition to be the best of the best, very courageous and determined…where to put you? You will not belong in Slytherin nor in Hufflepuff…You will only be accepted in…_Gryffindor!

The Gryffindors clapped for the first Gryffindor.

"Longbottom, Neville"

_Hmm, very courageous just like your mother and father…a bit shy, you'll need some encouragement...the house that will help you develop some confidence is…_Hufflepuff!

The Hufflepuffs cheered and clapped for their first member of the Hufflepuff house in the first year. (Justin will be in Hufflepuff but he's not that important in the first year)

"Malfoy, Draco"

_A desire to be free from the clutches of your father and your bodyguards…I see in here that you can be loyal to your friends to the point of death and beyond, also a talent for potions…hmm, enjoy your time in _Ravenclaw!

Instead of the standard cheering, there was silence in the hall. Everybody was shocked by the placement of Draco Malfoy. Finally, the shocked Ravenclaws clapped mildly for their newest house member.

"Patil, Padma" Professor McGonagall's shocked voice rang out clearly.

_Unlike your Gryffindor sister…you will do well in _Ravenclaw!"

"Potter, Alexis"

"Is she the-?"

"The Alexis Potter, the Girl Who Lived"

Those whispers followed her as she moved up the platform. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Snape and Hagrid stared at her as she walked towards the direction they were facing.

_Brave at heart like your parents, yet you think before you jump…a thirst for knowledge and a chance to prove yourself, very loyal to your friends and those who have gained your trust...Slytherin will make you great, those in Hufflepuff will be loyal, Ravenclaw will challenge your heart, loyalty to your friends and your goals but it will make you stronger, You'll have an easy time in Gryffindor, murmured_ the Sorting Hat

_Not Gryffindor, Not Gryffindor…_she repeated the mantra…_I want to be challenged_

_Not Gryffindor, eh? Very well, as it was foreordained…have fun in…_Ravenclaw!

The loudest cheer yet from the Ravenclaw was for her. She heard "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

"Zabini, Blaise"

It took a few minutes before the shouting hat finally shouted out 'Slytherin!'

"Weasley, Ron"

The Sorting Hat shouted out 'Gryffindor!' before Ron had even tried it on.

"I would like to make an announcement, the third floor corridor is forbidden as is the Forbidden Forest. Also, the list of forbidden items in Hogwarts is outside the staff room; please make sure you check it. Nitwit! Blubber! Flobberworms! Tuck in!" said Professor Dumbledore

"Is _he _mad?" whispered Alexis to Tommy Lyons, a fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect.

"I suppose he is a bit mad but what else you can expect from a 250 years old wizard?" he shrugged.

For the Welcoming feast, there was a variety of food from roast chicken to fried lamb, Caesar salad to green salad, scrambled eggs to fried bacon. They were introduced to the Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw's house ghost. When everyone had their fill of food, they were dismissed to bed.

They were led up many stairs. "We live in a Tower like the Gryffiindors" said Leila Bradley, Ravenclaw sixth year prefect. "Knowledge is Power" stated Leila, clearly to a marble statue. The sight of stairs greeted them as the marble statue completed its roundabout.

"The female dorms are on the right side of the corridor and the males are on the left side of the corridor" explained Tommy "This is the common room"

The common was painted with navy blue and bronze. However, crystal lights hung from the ceiling lighting the whole room up like a Christmas tree and heating the common room with the same amount of warmth a fireplace usually heats within two hours.

Alexis raised her hand "It seems to be similar to _yin_ and_ yang_; opposite sides, male and female forces"

Leila looked at her appraisingly "yes, it is based on Taoism. Here in Ravenclaw, we believe in balance and knowledge"

Inside the dormitory, it was painted bronze and dark blue like the Common Room. The silk curtains and pillows on the four poster beds were bronze whilst the spreadsheets and the blankets were blue. The view of their tower overlooked the lake and the grounds of Hogwarts.

The four Ravenclaws sharing a dorm with Padma and Alexis introduced themselves.

"I'm Ray Sunny Wind, 2nd year Ravenclaw. This is my sister, Rei Icicle Wind" said a blond-haired girl.

"We'll be your guides to Hogwarts"

"We're on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as reserve beaters" continued Ray

"Excuse their twin talk, I'm Vicky Lysine, Ravenclaw forth year" said a brunette

"I'm Lela Bradley, Ravenclaw fifth year"

"Are you Leila's younger sister?" asked Alexis

"Yes" a brief smiled flashed across her face "We'll be your dorm mates for this year"

"I'm Padma Patil"

"Alexis Potter"

"Was it a surprise when you were sorted into Ravenclaw?" asked Rei

"No, not really; my family encouraged me to use my head instead of heart" said Alexis carefully.

"Well, tomorrow you have to get up at 7am for an introductory talk that explains the secrets, rules and history of Hogwarts and Ravenclaw. Then the prefects will give a school tour" said Ray

"Thanks" said Padma

Ron calling Alexis (?) mudblood: well, obviously he was patronized and was verbally abused (from his point of view) by hermione and co. so he may feel a little wounded…thus leading to calling names. Also, he does not get much of a response from alexis therefore leading to jealousy and terry (male) was alexis's friend first.

Neville falling over: I wrote 'shuddering' therefore, he did stutter/shudder

Malfoy: he's trying to be friendly..in the first book, after harry rejects his friendship, he turns mean but alexis wants to be knowledgeable so she accepts his friendship and is more friendly to malfoy. He has something to strive for and that is Alexis's friendship

crabbe and goyle are still in slytherin.


	7. Chapter 7

Approximately at 6 am, Ray and Rei woke up Alexis and Padma. "Trust us you'll need the extra time to be prepared…Breakfast will be straight after the talk and it's often very boring but it is required by the Professor Flitwick, Ravenclaw Head of House and the tour will be after breakfast" reassured Ray

"I'm sure, as Ravenclaws, you've already read Hogwarts: A History. However to refresh your memory; the third, fourth and fifth years will be acting out play on the childhood of Rowena Ravenclaw and the history of Hogwarts" said Leila

"In the year 343 BC, Rowena Ravenclaw was born to Evander Ravenclaw and Dorothea Ravenclaw nee Evans. She was the eldest child of five children and heir to the Ravenclaw fortune" narrated Tommy

A beautiful brunette dressed in dark blue robes was surrounded by four younger students; two males and two females.

"Like her ancestors from her mother's side of the family, she was fairly knowledgeable and talented in many areas including potions, arithmancy, ancient runes and charms. She blessed with the talents of beast speaking, divination, the mind arts; occlumency and legilimency, and power of the elements; water and wind" said Leila

The brunette waved a wand and caused a mild wind to breeze through the common room.

"When she came of age at eighteen, she traveled around the world, meeting Salazar Slytherin in Egypt, Godric Gryffindor in Scotland and Helga Hufflepuff in France" continued Tommy

A lord in emerald green dress robes, a fiery-red haired male battling with a lion and and a lady in yellow robes bowed to Rowena Ravenclaw.

"They traveled together around the world visiting places of interest to them, including exotic Asia and Medieval Europe. After thirty years, they came home to England. Rowena found that her rogue brother, Thomas, has usurped her place as the Ravenclaw heir" replied Leila.

A fifth year wearing a black coat, imitated Professor Snape. He brought out his want and shot a wand at Rowena.

"Salazar Slytherin was not evil then but he had fallen in love with Rowena's younger sister, Yvonne. She was captured by Thomas and she sacrificed her life for both Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin"  
A blond was held by her hands in front of the crowd by Thomas.

"This action had made Salazar Slytherin dark but not evil. Rowena and Salazar had never gotten over her death even after the creation of Hogwarts"

"Thirty years after the death of Yvonne, Salazar had fallen in love with Rowena with the ghost of Yvonne's blessings"

"Hogwarts was taught by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Transfiguration, Flying was taught by Godric, Herbology and Ancient Runes by Hufflepuff, Charms and Arithmancy by Rowena Ravenclaw and Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts by Salazar Slytherin"

"For many years, all was well. However, Thomas had betrayed Rowena and made Slytherin think she had betrayed him"

"Thus Gryffindor defended Rowena and Salazar Slytherin had left the school after a wizard's duel"

All the students that had participated in the duel bowed to the audience. A silence and sense of amazement and wonder came upon the audience. The silence was deafening.

"There are many school rules at Hogwarts, we don't expect you to know them all. However, we do expect you to know the first fifty rules by Monday" said Shanee Rae; the seventh year prefect, sternly "Here are the rule books. Prefects, please hand them out"

"It is seven o'clock and it is breakfast time now. Please follow us, first years" said Leila.

On the way to the Great Hall, they met Hogwarts resident poltergeist, Peeves.

"Ohhh…Ickle Firsties!" he grinned wickedly and threw water bombs as well as spraying shaving cream at them. Padma screamed and hid herself behind Terry; Alexis hid herself behind Draco.

"Peeves, Move! The Bloody Baron won't be too pleased if he learns of this incident" warned Tommy

Peeves simply blew a raspberry at Tommy.

"That was the resident Hogwarts Poltergeist, Peeves. The professors have banned him from the Great Hall, thank goodness" said Leila, apparently relieved.

There was an assortment of foods; bacon, toast, cereal, fruit and for a more filling breakfast; spicy chicken wings. The Ravenclaws all ate the same breakfast; cereal and fruit. Over at the Gryffindor table, Ronald Weasley ate the spicy chicken wings with vigor unrivaled from anybody else in the great Hall. Hermione Granger looked disgusted at the sight of Ron.

One hour later, when every first year had finished his/her breakfast, the prefects gave them the grand tour of Hogwarts and the knowledge of short cuts to classes. Alexis's favorite place in Hogwarts was outside, near the lake. It became a meeting place for the Ravenclaw first years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes:

thanks for all the support and reviews!

Sweet Single-yes, ron is a hypocrite but you don't notice these things when your full of jealousy...especially Ron

Next chapter is the classes! Please read and review…even if you are not registered with you can still review! I want at least 4 reviews before I post a chapter again…

For incentive for reviews: who would you like Alexis to be with? as a couple? those chapters won't happen until 4th year...but it's still nice to prepare

a) Ron

b) Cedric

c) Terry

d) Draco

e) Blaise Zabini

f) Fred or George Weasley

g) Charlie Weasley


	8. Chapter 8

Jamie46- Different Houses have different dorm arrangements. For example, in Gryffindor, the first years are bunched together. However, in Ravenclaw; two first years, two second years, two third years share a dorm together. The second/third years are like a guide/ tutor for their first years…'knowledge is more accessible' It's true that George and Fred or Charlie won't cross paths much because she is in Ravenclaw and they are in Gryffindor However, there's always Quidditch! She can be a reserve-seeker or beater in the second year…

Shinigami- blood traitors are muggle lovers. That is what 'proper' purebloods like Lucius Malfoy call more open-minded pure nloods. As for why purebloods are bowing down to a half-blood? Well, Tom hasn't told them yet and so they don't really know. However, in Order of Phoenix, Harry tells Bellatrix and she crosses it off as a lie. They all share the same ideas so why not bow to one who will take the blame for the actions they do? Why not bow to the one brave and cunning enough to take charge? As for Dumbledore, he probably thinks it will create too much chaos. Ron calls the group blood traitors because he actually believes in the myths the purebloods are sprouting.

Ravenfur- Well, Alexis isn't that perfect, she will not excel in DADA as much as Harry is good at it. In fact, the only areas she will excel in are Charms (lily was a whiz in it), Astronomy and Potions (wizarding equivalent) because she's good at chemistry and astronomy is part of science unit. In transfiguration, she will be above average (james is good at it but lily was under-average)

Pairs: Currently Draco is in the lead with seven marks. Blaise and Cedric both have three marks. Terry, Charlie and Fred/George have two marks.

-There are eight Ravenclaw first years- Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin, Daemon and Devon Hill, Terry Boot, Draco Malfoy, Padma Patil and Alexis Potter. Morag McDougal may have been either a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, it doesn't say so she is in Hufflepuff.

At the crack of dawn, Alexis woke up and prepared for her first day of classes at Hogwarts. She jogged around the Ravenclaw tower; up and down the stairs before showering. Alexis re-read all her textbooks and wrote a letter to the Dursleys whilst waiting for her Ravenclaw friends to come downstairs.

At 7:00; Draco, Terry and Padma trudged down.

"You could have waken us up, you know" glared Draco sleepily

"Not unless you're happy enough to get up at 6 am in the morning" retorted Alexis

"You were at awake at 6am?" asked Terry, incredulous

She nodded. At 7:10, Alexis's dorm mates; Ray, Rei, and Lela came downstairs. At 7:20, the other four Ravenclaws; Devon, Daemon, Lisa and Mandy appeared. At 7:30, Leila and Tommy led them towards the Great Hall. Many of the boy's stomachs were already growling loudly in hunger.

"Hey Malfoy! There are Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle" said Terry, pointing the three Slytherins out to him.

Draco's eyes widen comically and he ran inside the Great Hall to the Ravenclaw for cover. The Ravenclaws giggled (or laughed) at Draco. Alexis was happy; earlier, the Ravenclaws were wary of Draco Malfoy in their midst even though he was not a Slytherin. By showing that he did not want to hang out with his childhood friends; the Slytherins he was trying to avoid, he also sent the message across that he did genuinely wanted to change into a better person. Halfway through breakfast, a raven flew towards the Ravenclaw table beating its powerful wings steadily. It landed on the plate in front of Draco with its leg held out. A red envelope was attached to its leg. Draco gulped. He reached to untie the envelope.

"What is that?" asked Alexis, curious why all the first years seemed to move away. She may be more knowledgeable about the theory side of the wizarding world but there many of the everyday things and traditions she did not know yet and could not learn from a book.

"Oh, that's a howler" said Terry, cheerfully.

"What does it do?"

Draco slowly opened the envelope. A male's voice was instantly heard throughout the hall.

DRACONIUS AIKEN MALFOY! HOW DARE YOU? DO YOU WANT TO BE LIKE YOUR BROTHER??? IF YOU DON'T STOP ACTING LIKE HIM!!!OTHERWISE I'LL DISOWN YOU BEFORE YOU CAN SAY 'NO!'! HOW DARE YOU BE SORTED INTO RAVENCLAW??!!! GRANTED IT'S NOT BAD BUT SLYTHERIN HAS ALWAYS BEEN WHERE THE MALFOY'S GO!!!

Don't worry, Draco dear…I've was in Ravenclaw myself. I'll try to change your father's mind. If I cannot, the guardianship will shift over to Devlin.

VERY ASHAMED OF YOU, BOY! I HAD TO FIND OUT FROM PANSY LAST NIGHT WHEN YOU WERE SORTED!! YOU'RE NOT CALLED A MALFOY UNTIL YOU HAVE COME INTO YOUR SENSES

The paper exploded into thousands of pieces and fell upon Draco's half eaten cereal. He was in shock and from his hair to head was covered in black soot.

"That's what a howler does. When your parents are not here to shout at you in person, they do it through a howler" explained Padma.

The Gryffindors started laughing which eventually led to the Slytherins snickering. Draco blushed red and hung his head, ashamed of himself.

Alexis glared at the Gryffindors, already very protective of Draco.

"Oh, you momma's little boy" mocked Ron, laughing hysterically. Dean and Seamus also started laughing. It was clear to the Ravenclaws who was the ringleader of their little group.

"Shut it, Weasley!" shouted Padma harshly.

"Never thought you'd be one to like the riff-raff of our world, Patil" Ron sneered "After all, Parvati, your Gryffindor sister does not like the blood traitors"

"Leave him alone, Weasley!" shouted Alexis

"Oh, Little Alexis Potter is falling in love with the little orphan?"

"What is going on here?" asked Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house.

"Nothing, professor" said Ron, quickly

He turned to his Ravenclaws. "Ron was just offering his most sincere sympathies" said Alexis innocently.

"Off you go, Professor McGonagall should be passing out the Gryffindor schedules soon" shooing the Gryffindors off.

"Here you go. This is the Ravenclaw timetable for the year" said the Professor.

PLEASE NOTE THAT EACH SINGLE PERIOD LASTS FOR 50 MINUTES AND EACH DOUBLE LESSON LASTS FOR1 HOUR AND 40 MINS.

Monday: 9:00-Transfiguration, Ravenclaw; 10:00-Charms, Ravenclaw; 11:00- Herbology, Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff, 12:00- Lunch, all students; 13:00-Free Period, Ravenclaw; 14:00-Defense against the Dark Arts, Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff; 15:00-End of Lessons for the afternoon; 18:30-Dinner; 22:00-Astronomy, Ravenclaw/Slytherin

Tuesday: 9:00-Charms, Ravenclaw; 11:00-Transfiguration, Ravenclaw; 12:00- Lunch, all students; 14:00- History of Magic, Ravenclaw/Gryffindor; 15:00- Potions, Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff; 16:00- End of Afternoon Lessons; 18:30-Dinner

Wednesday: 9:00-History of Magic, Ravenclaw/Gryffindor; 11:00-Herbology, Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff; 12:00-Lunch; 13:00-Defense against the Dark Arts, Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff; 15:00-End of Afternoon Classes; 18:30-Dinner; 22:00-Astronomy, Ravenclaw/Slytherin.

Thursday: 9:00- Herbology, Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff; 11:00-Potions, Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff; 12:00- Lunch; 13:00- Transfiguration, Ravenclaw; 15:00- End of Afternoon Classes

Friday: 9:00-Potions, Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff; 11:00- Transfiguration, Ravenclaw; 12:00-Lunch; 13:00-Transfiguration, Ravenclaw; 14:00-History of Magic, Ravenclaw/Gryffindor; 15:00- End of Afternoon classes.

"Oh, look! We share almost every class with the Hufflepuffs!" said Padma.

"At least they're not Gryffindors" said Draco. Alexis ignored the comment.

"We have Transfiguration first, we should go back to the dorms now to get our supplies" said Alexis "The prefects will not lead us around the school anymore…We are suppose to know the first fifty school rules by tonight"

"I'll come with you" offered Draco,

"I'm offended, Draco…Using me as an excuse to politely retreat out of the Great Hall" teased Alexis

"I'll come too… if we get lost, we'll get lost together" said Padma

Terry nodded in agreement. So they left the Great Hall and followed the hallways where only female portraits were displayed in succession. Before they knew it, they were in front of the statue.

"Knowledge is Power" said Terry firmly.

They picked up their supplies for both Transfiguration and Charms. On their way to the transfiguration classroom, they met the Bloody Baron.

"You would have made a great addition to my house" said the Baron cryptically to Draco

Draco shuddered. "Thank You, Baron" he bowed.

"You are worthy enough to be in Slytherin" said the Baron to Alexis.

Like Draco, she felt the creeps. "Thank You, my Lord Baron"

The Bloody Baron drifted off. The four Ravenclaws stared at each other before remembering they had Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall was true to Alexis's expectations; she was fair and strict.

"This is not a class of random forms of wand waving but a class of precision similar to how you would find and record a planet's brightness and position in Astronomy and how you would stir a potion. In Transfiguration, there is a precision of the positions of wand waving. One wrong move and the whole transfiguration will be wrong" said McGonagall, firmly.

That speech created an everlasting impression on Alexis's mind so much, for the next two lessons, she did not disappoint Professor McGonagall at all but that chapter will come at a later date.

"For the first lesson, we shall read up on the theory. Bring out your books,"

So the Ravenclaws read quietly for the whole lesson and answered questions when Professor McGonagall asked questions, earning a total of 40 points by the time the lesson was over.

"What did you think of Professor McGonagall?" asked Alexis curiously.

"She was fair and strict but she seems to hate Slytherins," said Draco "I'd hate to think how she would treat me if I was a Slytherin"

Professor Flitwick was a short person; easily shorter than a four year old child. He was easily excitable; in fact when he read out Alexis's name during role-call, he fell off his pile of books. Like Transfiguration, they read their textbooks during class and answered questions related to Charms. At the end of the lesson, they earned a total of 25 points for Ravenclaw.

"Next is Herbology with the Hufflepuffs…we have to be at greenhouse number 1" said Padma.

"Wonderful, we have to find our way there in 10 minutes" said Draco, sarcastically.

"Hey there's Neville! We can ask him, he's bound to know!!!" said Alexis

"Hey Neville, we were wondering if you knew where greenhouse number one is…we have Herbology together" said Alexis cheerfully, smiling at Neville.

"Sure, I'll show you!" he skipped out of the room with a broad smile on his face. The musical sound of armors crashing followed in his wake.

They'd gotten lost at three times before they arrived at Greenhouse 1. Professor wasn't pleased to see them late but on the other hand, some of her Hufflepuffs were later.

"Today we'll be examining the plant _banksia_ and will be looking after the plant for the next few weeks" said Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts and Head of Hufflepuff house.

She handed all students a small flower. "Can anyone tell what it is?"

Justin replied "It is non-magical plant native to Southern Hemisphere"

"Excellent, 5 points to Hufflepuff. Can anyone tell me anything else?" asked Professor Sprout.

There were no answers; not even one reply from the crowd of Ravenclaws. The plant _banksia _was new to students of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw both.

"Very well, it is a non-magical plant but the seeds from _banksias_ have magical healing properties once cut up using the correct way. It also has an effect on potions when its fragrance is blown into the potion," said Professor Sprout "Now drip a few drops of this potion onto the roots of the plant and observe the transformation from a non-magical to a magical plant. In Herbology, although it is not necessary, it is suggested that you keep a journal of the properties of the plants you learn each lesson. Herbology is not a demanding subject but it ties in with Potions by the ingredients"

"Yes, Professor Sprout" said the class

Herbology was nice, enjoyable practical lesson. Although, Alexis was not good at Herbology like Neville was, watching the plants move and the relaxing motion of just potting plants calmed her.

At lunch that day the group encountered Ronald Weasley and his gang; Dean Thomas and Seamus.

"Oooohh, look here…a bunch of cowardly Ravenclaws," taunted Ron

"We may not be Gryffindors but we're still brave…you're simply foolish and reckless," snarled Alexis fiercely.

"Why don't we have a wizard's duel? Just to prove our magical power, talent, and strength," said Ron angrily "We'll know who the stronger wizard is then…"

"Sure, by the way, I'm a female which also means I'm a witch not a wizard" corrected Alexis

"You may be smart with theory but that doesn't mean you'll be as smart with the practical spell work" said Ron, huffing and puffing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I know it's not a full day yet in the story…but I want to do the evening in a chapter by itself and the next four day of classes…Please read and Review!

Thanks for all reviews…

Secretive Seeker


	9. Chapter 9

"Sure, how about Friday at lunch? That gives us three days to prepare for the duel," challenged Alexis

He looked shocked. Clearly he did not expect Alexis to accept the wizard's duel.

"Fine!" Ron sneered. He turned left; his two lackeys following behind him.

"Trust the Gryffindor Trio to spoil our lunch," grumbled Terry

Alexis smiled sympathetically "By accepting the duel, I bet we also spoiled his lunch as well"

"Yes he looked so…shocked," Padma giggled.

"All the same, Alexis will definitely win! I doubt he knows any spells…they are Gryffindors, after all"

"Well, he'll probably insert more power into those spells he does know" said Alexis, quietly.

"Don't forget, he has three older brothers in Gryffindor. Fred and George Weasley are known for being pranksters and I'm sure they don't like Ron's attitude so they may not help him," stated Padma "However, Percy Weasley is a prefect and may help his brother to learn spells for Gryffindor's Honor if not for his brother"

"Well, Alexis will simply have to find many simple yet effective spells to defeat Ronald then" said Draco

"Yes and we will help her!" shouted Ray. Alexis and Padma's roommates; Ray, Rei, Vicky and Lela had joined them in their conversation.

"Do you know any simple yet effective spells? Weasley and Alexis will have a Wizard's Duel this Fridays" asked Padma

"Yes, you have free time next right?" answered Rei "We'll go the library"

"Oh great, the library," said Draco, huffing with hatred at the 'library' "Why use up our free time in the library?"

"Listen, Malfoy," spat Rei "You don't have to come with us if you do not want to...after all, only Alexis needs to learn the spells. She is the person who is going to have a Wizard's Duel, not you! If you do learn spells, it will only be a bonus and you'll be ahead of everyone"

Draco turned red in embarrassment "Er- I might as well come with Alexis to learn some new spells…Even if I do have to read many books for one hour. After all, what are friends for?"

"You have made the right decision. Though it is yet to be determined whether you are Ravenclaw material" said Lela

The Ravenclaw students left eagerly for the library before lunch had even finished.

"Here we are… _'Spells to attack and defend: Simple hexes and jinxes" _said Rei distractedly.

"Ok, the first thirty spells in this section are good for attacking and very simple to cast. The last thirty spells in the second section are good for defending yourself and simple to cast. The first twenty-five spells in the third chapter are simple shields that can absorb low-level spells. They do not require too much wand movements. The last twenty spells in the fourth chapter are spells that will distract your opponent" said Lela, quickly and firmly.

"Judging by how long a standard Gryffindor would last in a duel, I would say you only need to learn ten attacking spells, fifteen defense spells, ten shield spells, and ten hexes and jinxes" Ray said calmly.

"She needs to learn forty-five spells???!!! How is that possible? She only has three days to prepare" cried Draco

"She's a Ravenclaw, she'll be able to learn 15 spells in one day" said Vicky simply "Do not underestimate your friends, Draco"

"In the Ravenclaw Tower, there is a room which is timeless. It was originally built for Ravenclaw students who wanted to learn knowledge and practice spells" explained Lela.

"Right! Alexis can live in that room for the next three days!" said Padma, excitedly.

"Yes, in the meanwhile; Alexis has to learn the theory before she starts on the practical casting work" said Ray

"Thanks for your help" said Alexis, smiling gratefully at her dorm mates.

"No problem, it is our duty as your elders" joked Ray

Before Alexis knew it, it was time for Defense against Dark Arts; the class everybody including the Ravenclaws, was looking forward to. Everybody anticipated the class. Currents of Excitement flowed through the Ravenclaws as they studied for Defense against the Dark Arts. However, they were soon to be disappointed. It was not the subject itself but the teacher. Professor Quirrell stuttered every time he spoke whether it is one word or one sentence. He was not strict with his students; he only wished they handed all their homework in on time. The Ravenclaws studied other subjects in his class where his speeches could not be translated. The Hufflepuffs continued to try to listen to Professor Quirrell with no luck at all.

At three o'clock, the end of the afternoon classes; every body jumped up from their seats excitedly and laughing leaving the professor completely mystified and confused and the desks/chairs in a mess of a sort.



"Padma, we need to go to the library again…this time for our recital tonight" said Alexis

"We have that tonight???" asked Terry, frantically

"Yes, which is why we are all going to the library to study whether Draco or you like it or not" said Alexis in a mater-of-fact tone.

"Fine" grumbled Draco

"Draco, if you don't study, then you'll be ridiculed for failing the first test for the next seven years at Ravenclaw. Padma, Terry and I will be considered as 'flunkers' when you fail…for associating with you" continued Alexis

'Fine" said Draco submissively. He did have some Slytherin in him ambition in him after all. In NO ways did he want to be left behind in the dirty while his friends thrived without him.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for??!!" said Draco, he slowly ran to the library, his friends far behind, walking slowly.

"For those who have not yet read 'Hogwarts: A History', I suggest you read chapter 7. That chapter specifically discusses the uses and causes of all the rules at Hogwarts in detail" said Alexis

"Alexis and I will go look for more books to study in depth; the first hundred school rules" said Terry, quietly.

"Sure, we'll meet back here at 5 pm. Dinner is at 6:30. The recital is at 7 pm. We have astronomy at 10pm" said Padma, firmly.

"Why do we have to meet at 5 pm, why not 6pm?" asked Draco, confused.

Alexis rolled her eyes "We do have Herbology and Tranfiguration essays"

"Right, but they're due on Wednesday…" said Draco

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For the next two hours, the group studied the rules of Hogwarts, knowing more rules than the prefects themselves, knowing more loop holes than the Weasley twins and of course, and becoming professionals at reciting the first fifty school rules.

"Ok, time for homework" said Padma.

"Alexis, Draco, you guys find information. Terry and I will research the Herbology Essay" said Padma, her studious side taking charge.

"I will look for the books" offered Draco "You can take the notes"

Draco came back with a pile of books. They were all on the theory of changing a matchstick into a silver needle.

Alexis took notes for both Draco, Padma and Terry whilst Draco found books that relate to the topic at hand.

"Draco, use these notes to write your essay," Alexis handed Draco a few pages of notes.

"How about your essay?" asked Draco

"Oh, I've already started on my essay"

Draco raised his eyebrows "Can I read it?"

"Sure, as long as you do not copy it" teased Alexis

_In the Art of Transfiguration, learning the basics of transfiguring small inanimate objects such as matchstick into a silver needle is important as they are useful for mastering the more advanced transfiguration such as a book into a radio or mobile. It is extremely important to understand the theory before attempting the spell._

_The transfiguration of a matchstick into a needle is the easiest and most basic transfiguration…. _

"That's all I've written so far…" said Alexis, looking over Draco's shoulder.

"That's pretty good" said Draco sincerely.

"Thanks Draco" Alexis smiled sweetly at him.

"Hey, Alexis, Draco? Do you have the notes for Transfiguration?" asked Padma abruptly.

Both Alexis and Draco jumped out of their seats "Sure do, how about the herbology notes?"

"Here it is," Padma thrust the pages into Alexis's hands "Let's go to dinner now"

At dinner, the second years and above sat away from the Ravenclaw first years, leaving them to mingle among themselves. Lisa Turpin was a nice, polite and shy girl. Both her parents were purebloods, graduates from the house of Ravenclaw. Her mother was a healer whilst her father was a financial advisor for wizards and witches. She had an elder brother in Gryffindor named Domitan; he was in fourth year. On the other hand, Mandy Brocklehurst can be described as a charming, witty, confident and sarcastic rebel. She was a half-blood; a Gryffindor muggle-born for a mother and a Slytherin pure-blood for a father. Mandy was the elder sister of two boys. She gave off the impression that she thought 'she's all that'. Devon and Daemon Hill are twins and were not in Ravenclaw for nothing; they were both very smart and prankster-like though Devon was slightly more serious and studious than his twin. Daemon Hill rarely, if ever, did his assignments though he scored very high marks in assessment even without studying. Alexis discovered they had a photographic memory which helped them with pranks, assignments and people. They were good at irritating the older Ravenclaw prefects by setting dung bombs, exploding fireworks, and water bombs all over the Ravenclaw Tower including the bathrooms, dormitories and common room.

"Has your group studied for tonight?" asked Mandy.

"Yes, Padma and Alexis pushed us to study all afternoon" moaned Terry

Alexis raised an eyebrow "It's not like you complained then, Terry Boot!"

"We learned about attack, defense, and shield spells in the free period. Rules of Hogwarts and notes/essays in the afternoon" continued Draco, smirking at the two girls.

Alexis blushed whilst Padma glared at Draco.

"Well, we've been studying the rules of Hogwarts in the free period and in the afternoon as well" said Mandy, smugly. An uncomfortable and awkward silence came over the first years.

Alexis changed the subject "What do you guys think of Professor Quirrell?"

"He's hiding something…important" concluded Draco, analyzing the stuttering Professor in his mind.

"What makes you think that? Malfoy…" spat Mandy, her eyes narrowed on Draco.

"He wears a turban, and he stutters. I saw Professor Snape and him talking once…after dinner, on the third floor corridor"

"When Professor Snape took me to Diagon Alley, I met Professor Quirrell. Professor Snape did not seem to like Quirrell" recalled Alexis, thinking back to that fateful day.

"Do you think that has something to do with the break in at Gringotts?" asked Lisa shyly.

"There was a break-in? When?" asked Alexis

"On July 31st" said Daemon

"That was the day Snape came with me to buy my school supplies!" exclaimed Alexis

"Hmm…We already have enough to worry about on our plates right now...maybe when we are officially accepted as Ravenclaws by the Ravenclaws, we can solve this mystery but until then, I say we leave it" suggested Devon.

"Ok" All the first year Ravenclaws agreed. They ate in silence until 7pm when every Ravenclaw left early.

"May I have your attention please?" announced Shanee Rae

"Tonight we have gathered here to initiate new Ravenclaws into our midst. By reciting what they know of the first fifty school rules, they are accepted as Ravenclaws by the all beings at Hogwarts" continued Ethan Rawlins

"This ritual has existed since Ravenclaw House has been created, to show us whether any sorted Ravenclaws are TRUE Ravenclaws" shouted Leila

"It continues to benefit us, only **True** Ravenclaws are able to remember the school rules" said Tommy

"When I say your name, please come up onto the stage where the audience will be able to hear and see you clearly" shouted Shanee

"Padma Patil, please come up"

"Are you nervous, Padma?" asked Tommy

"Yes, I am" she took a deep breath

"Now, what you have to do is recite the last 15 rules of the selected first 50" said Ethan

"1. Always wear the proper, correct uniform neatly on school days"

"Go on"

"2. Do not endanger the safety of others" She gulped.

"3. Do not write or speak language that can offend the senses or the standards of morality of the school and the community"

"4. Do not leave Hogwarts grounds"

"5. Do not forge any permission slips"

So Padma's testing continued on. It seemed like no time at all when the next person was called up.

"Devon Hill" Devon confidently strode to the stage.

"You will recite to us the first twenty five rules of the chosen fifty school rules"

His voice was clear, strong, powerful and audible. "Do not use the Unforgivables on school grounds"

"2. Do not 'practice' any Dark Curses on the school grounds"

"3. Do not be late to class without a valid excuse"

"4. Students under the age of sixteen can not be found with any alcoholic beverage"

Every Ravenclaw fell under the spell of his smooth, light voice.

"Mandy Brocklehurst"

"Please recite the fifteen school rules starting from the middle point"

"1. Always be back before curfew"

"2. Never harass a teacher"

"3. Always show up for detention"

"4. Never refuse an appropriate direction from teacher"

Finally, after alternating between boys and girls, it was Alexis's turn.

"Alexis Potter"

"I want you to recite all fifty school rules!" said Ethan, smirking at the audience.

Many eyes widened, reciting all fifty school rules had never been brought forward as an initiating before.

She strode confidently to the stage.

"1. Always wear the proper, correct uniform neatly on school days"

"2. Never harass a teacher"

"3. Always show up for detention"

"4. Students under the age of sixteen can not be found with any alcoholic beverage"

"5. Do not forge any permission slips"

"6. Never refuse an appropriate direction from teacher"

"7. Do not write or speak language that can offend the senses or the standards of morality of the school and the community"

"8. Do not leave Hogwarts grounds"

"9. Do not endanger the safety of others"

"10. Never insult a teacher"

"11. Never perform an unforgivable on any living being"

"12. Never perform Dark curses on school grounds"

Alexis continued reciting the fifty school rules, hesitating for some rules. The Ravenclaws roared its approval at such a smart housemate.

"Excellent memory" Tommy nodded approvingly when it was apparent she had finished.

She turned a very deep red "Thank You"

"Please note, whilst we do expect you to remember the school rules, we do not expect, in any way, for you to keep them" shouted Shanee

Every Ravenclaw were happy except for two people who watched in jealousy. Lara Sparkles and Padma Patil.

The recital scenes may seem a bit brief to you but it's a bit hard, thinking up school rules. Please read and review! I don't really mind bad comments if they are beneficial. Even if you are not registered with you can still review! Thanks to all those people who have reviewed! Please note that the poll is still on...who do you want Alexis to be with? Also, she will date until she is 14+…but I want to know which boy…right now it's..

Ron0

Charlie4

Draco10 (or 20)

Terry2

Blaise4

George2

Fred2

Cedric4

Sirus1

Snape1

Moreover, who would you like Mandy/Lisa/Padma to be with? Out of all those boys…

The choices can not overlap as well..if it is Draco who has the most votes for Alexis, he cannot be with Mandy/Lisa/Padma.


	10. Chapter 10

Shinigami- The story of Devlin will be revealed in later chapters. Keep reading and you'll find out! To your 2nd questions…I do not know, it might be revealed in 7th book of Harry Potter.

People-Alexis in outgoing in public but when she is alone, she's shy. She is also suspicious of people's motives so when a person earns her trust, they have it forever. Contrary to what you may believe, Alexis is not good at everything. She will be bad at divination, quidditch though she is good at flying (her talent comes later in series) and maybe DADA and occasionally Transfiguration.

That night, one of the classes that Alexis was excited for, they had Astronomy. Naturally, the Astronomy professor introduced them to the Art of Star Gazing, safety rules for being at the top of the Astronomy Tower, and instructions for using the telescope. Alexis, always stargazing when Aunt Petunia allowed her to, was very good at recognizing star constellations. She saw that Venus was bright and Mars was not bright. Alexis was very relieved even if it meant seeing love-struck couples kissing and coming out of broom closets. It was a very interesting lesson though many Ravenclaws including Padma, still jealous over the Recital; Draco, who did not have any interest at all in Astronomy; Terry, who did not spot any of the constellations or planets; Devon and Daemon who were both more interested in more practical magic like Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. In fact, the only people to what the teacher saying was Blaise Zabini, Alexis's Partner in Astronomy; Lisa Turpin, she was naturally good at theory and quiet practical work such as Charms, History of Magic, Astronomy and Potions; Mandy, ambitious and determined to learn all her coursework.



The next day, Alexis awoke at her usual time and prepared for classes whilst waiting for her friends to wake up. Vicky, Rei, Ray, and Lela all woke up at 7am and had a long, long shower. At half past seven, Padma woke up. Slowly and sleepily, they prepared for classes.

"Hey, it's almost breakfast…we need to go now," said Alexis gently.

"You go first, Lexi," replied Padma yawning, "We'll meet you down in the Great Hall"

She hesitated "Fine, I'll save some breakfast for you guys"

Alexis slowly walked down the stairs and out of the common room. She half-expected Draco, Terry or Padma to chase after her and yelling 'Stop! Wait for me!' Once she walked out of the 'Ravenclaw' corridor, she hung her head, hoping no one will realize it is her who is alone with no friends hanging around her.

"Hey Potter!" yelled a male's voice.

Her head snapped up quietly. She remembered the boy; he was her Astronomy partner last night.

"Hello Blaise, how are you?" smiled Alexis sweetly

"I'm fine, where are your friends?" asked Blaise

"Oh, they're still tired after last night," chuckled Alexis

"Yeah, Crabbe, Goyle are extra slow today. Pansy is still catching up on her 'beauty' sleep. Millicent, Daphne and Tracy are awake and preening themselves"

She looked up at him and studied his features. He has the dark, sapphire blue eyes with jet black hair. His nose was finely shaped. Hs mouth had dimples and was a light pink color.

"So what do you have today?" asked Blaise

"The Ravenclaws have double Charms and then Transfiguration. After lunch, we have History of Magic and Potions together with the Hufflepuffs. What do the Slytherins have?"

"We have Potions, Herbology and History of Magic today with the Gryffindors. Beats me why they don't just put the Slytherins and Ravenclaws together…we get more work done. Then we have Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts after lunch," said Blaise grinning

He explained, "Professor Snape is biased towards the Gryffindors and usually takes points off for anything they do wrong. That provides great entertainment for us Slytherins especially since the rest of the teachers except perhaps Professor McGonagall think we are Voldemort's minions-in-training"

"Wow, that's really prejudice towards Slytherin. Do you think they know what the effect they are causing?"

"Deep, deep down, probably yes. Consciously, no," said Blaise quickly

Alexis changed the subject "Is Professor Snape really mean?"

"Only towards Gryffindors or if you get on his bad side, he could care less about Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs,"

"Note to self: DO NOT DO ANYTHING THAT WILL MAKE PROFESSOR SNAPE HATE ME," repeated Alexis

Blaise laughed. It was quite a long laugh, one that caused Alexis to start giggling as well.

"Oh, we're here," noticed Alexis

"Yeah, I'll see you around some time," he nodded at her. He walked towards the Slytherin table.

Alexis munched on some toast before packing sandwiches for Terry, Padma, and Draco. She arrived at the Charms classroom before anybody else and waited for Professor Flitwick to open the door.

"Ahh, Miss Potter, you're the first student here! Where are your friends?" said the Professor in his squeaky voice.

"They're still tired after last night, Professor," smiled Alexis, "We had Astronomy"

Slowly, the Ravenclaws drifted into Charms.

"Today we are going to learn about the theory of the Levitation Charm. Now who can tell me, what is the Levitation Charm?" Professor Flitwick asks us.

Padma answered, "It causes an object to levitate into the air"

"Five points to Ravenclaw"

Over the next hour, Flitwick explained the uses, and history of the Levitation Charm.

"Over the next few weeks, we shall learn the wand movement, theory and incantation for the spell," said Professor Flitwick, "Please write an essay on today's lesson"

"Dismissed, class"

"Here are some breakfast for you," Alexis handed Draco, Terry and Padma the sandwiches.

"Is this cheese flavor? I HATE cheese sandwiches," said Draco

Alexis felt tears flowing into her eyes "Well, you should have come to breakfast then"

She shoved her way through the crowds and entered the Transfiguration classroom.

"Alexis! Alexis!" waved Devon, "Would you like to sit with me?"

She greeted Devon with a smile "Sure"

All through Transfiguration, Alexis felt eyes watching her. Eyes…belong to Professor McGonagall, Draco and Padma. Her first spell in Transfiguration was a major disappointment. Even the Ravenclaw Twins did better then her. Her match turned silver and grew spikes. The other Ravenclaws achieved the ideal result.

"Miss Potter, stay behind please," said Professor McGonagall

"Is everything ok? You seemed distracted…,"

"Everything is fine, I'm simply tired," she forced a smile.

At lunch, all the Ravenclaws were dreading Potions. They had heard tales of Professor Snape's partiality towards the Slytherins from the Gryffindors and believed every word of they had said.

"Honestly, you would expect smarter students to be more logical and look at the reasons and evidence," complained Professor Snape to Professor Flitwick

"I am afraid that although the Ravenclaws are more mature and smarter than other students in other Houses, we are not infallible to the corruption of believing other people's words," said Professor Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling madly.

"Hmmm," grumbled Professor Snape

"Alexis, Professor Snape looks so grumpy!" said Draco. He was right; Professor Snape did look grumpy and sour as he stared at the Ravenclaw table.

Padma shrugged "Must be all the rumors going around about him has reached his ears"

"I guess, though imagine what it will be like when we do have Potions. He'll treat us the way we expect him to treat us," said Alexis.

"I guess you're right, Lexi" smiled Terry dreamily

She waved a hand in front of his face, "Why are you looking like that? You're not dreaming about Professor Snape are you?" asked Alexis

He simply sighed and looked at the Head table.

"Of course, he's not," said Draco, "He's seems to be looking at the blond-haired teacher, sitting more to the right of Professor Dumbledore rather then where Professor Snape is sitting"

"Hmmm, Vicky, do you know the female blond-haired teacher is?" asks Padma

"Um- she's supposed to be the apprentice of Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor"

"Yeah, her name is Professor Vixen. According to Hogwarts Rumor Mill, she is a Veela. Which probably explains why your friends, Terry, Draco, Daemon and Devon are looking so dreamy," said Ray mischievously.

Padma blushed red and steered the potential conversation away from it could have been.

"Professor Snape is probably in a bad mood anyway," said Padma flippantly.

"We'll see," said Alexis, "We better get these boys out of the Great hall before their brain changes to mush"

Slowly and carefully, Padma and Alexis carried the boys out of the Great Hall-with the Weasley Twins helping, of course.

The instant they were no longer within the 'infatuation' distance of the Veela, the boys returned to their normal state.

"Why am I hungry? What happened? Why am I in the Entrance Hall? Why can't I remember anything?" whined Draco

"Oh, Professor Kettleburn's apprentice has arrived. She is also a Veela," smirked Alexis.

"She's a Veela???!!!" asked Draco "Funny, I do not usually fall under a Veela's spell"

"Hmm, does it mean you are half-veela? Only Veelas' can resist other Veela's charms," asked Terry curious

"I'm one quarter Veela actually," acknowledged Draco.

"Anyways Drake, eat your lunch. We have potions next," said Alexis, "We actually need to use energy for that class"

"Drake, eh?" said Terry amused

"Yeah or maybe Dray," said Alexus, grinning

"Hmm, you can be either Ali or Lexi or Lex or Lexus, then" said Padma

"Padma…how can you butcher that name? Paddy?" wondered Darco out loud

"Terry can be…Teddy!" cried Draco

Terry raised an elegant eyebrow, "So nice to be thought of as cute," he said smugly

"Haha, but we need to be in Potions in exactly five minutes" said Draco sarcastically

"I do not fancy being the recipient of Professor Snape's wrath," Alexis said.

"Or being the first student this year in Ravenclaw to have a detention" Padma said.

"Good point, let's go," said Draco, as he 'walked'.

The four Ravenclaws ran to the Dungeons where the Potions class will take place. In the classroom, Alexis noticed that only a few Hufflepuffs has shown up.

Each Ravenclaw sat next to a Hufflepuff.

"Hello, I'm Justin Finch-Fletchly," introduced the shy Hufflepuff. He was Alexis's partner for today.

"I'm Alexis," said Alexis, smiling at the Hufflepuff.

The doors suddenly blew open. A tall, dark, male entered the room. He was dressed in black robes. His skin color was a pale, starchly white and his hair, contrasting with his skin color, was a greasy black. He glared at the students, finally setting on the Hufflepuffs.

His pink colored lips curled in dislike, "I am the Potions Master of Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin Hosue. IF you are lucky, you will not fail the first year and shall have me as a teacher for the next seven years. Understood?" he knocked his hand onto the desk, creating a loud 'Bang!' and all the students were startled at the sudden noise.

He surveyed the students, "A combination of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws; at least you'll be slightly easier to teach than the class of first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Naturally, the Ravenclaws will be good at the theory side of potions and the Hufflepuffs will be average at both practical and theory but by the end of the year, I hope this class will have strengthen your weaknesses"

"POTTER!" he shouted, "Where a bezoar found and what are are its uses?"

"It is found in the stomach of a goat and its known use is for curing most poisons" said Alexis quietly.

"What is the difference between wolfsbane and monkshood?" he sneered at Padma

She gave a frightened little squeak, "T-there is n-no difference, sir, they're the s-same –plant"

"Boot! What is the other name know for wolfsbane and monkshood?"

"Um-It's known as aconite, sir"

Snape breathed heavily, "Very well, five points to Ravneclaw"

Suddenly his eyes landed on the Hufflepuffs, "Why aren't you writing all this down???" he snapped

The Hufflepuffs snapped out their quills and hurriedly copied all the information down.

For the next fifty minutes, either the Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs answered the questions. They lost points and gained points, thanks to Alexis. When she answered wrongly to a question, the Hufflepuffs gained a point, when she answered correctly, the Hufflepuffs lost a point. By the end of the lesson, everybody was exhausted by the questions they had to answer. Of course, not a single Ravenclaw blamed Alexis for a few wrong answers since they all seem to see that Professor Snape turned on his full on glare at Alexis as if expecting her to know all the questions he had asked her.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks all for reviewing...(and reading)

**Chapter 11**

"That was an interesting lesson," mused Alexis

Draco raised an eyebrow, "HE picked on you yet you still say it was an interesting lesson?"

"Well, I'm sure it's for my own good and sometime in the future, I'm sure I'll need to learn how to answer questions under pressure," said Alexis awkwardly

"Hey look, we have a flying lesson next Monday!" said Terry excitedly.

"Those lessons are used to test our aptitude in flying," said Padma, "For muggle-born students, they learn how to use a broom"

"Well, all Alexis has to worry about now is the duel on Friday," said Terry, "How many spells have you learnt?"

"I've learnt ten defense spells, five attack spells, ten blocking spells and five hexes and jinxes," answered Alexis, "There are theories I don't understand yet and some spells I can't perform"

"I see, how about you ask Professor Flitwick for help? He is our head of house, and the charms professor" suggested Terry.

"I'll consider it" said Alexis

That night, in the Timeless Room, when Alexis was practicing her spells, a strange thing happened. There was suddenly a bright light and books appeared on the floor, tables, and chairs in that room. Slowly, Alexis picked up a book. It was a picture book; it had pictures in it. It showed how to perform spells, the actions and the wand waving.

She flipped more pages and they showed the same pictures; the want waving, incantation and basically how to perform a spell. She studied the whole night for the duel.

On Friday, at lunch time in the Great Hall, Ronald Weasley and Alexis Potter was preparing to win the duel. Ron prepared by eating; Alexis prepared by exercising. She ran around the hall three times before her body was finally exhausted.

"Calm down, Alexis," said Terry

"You have to eat some food; otherwise you won't survive the duel," said Draco

Alexis whirled around and glared furiously at Draco.

"I know my limits, Drake! I usually think faster if I don't eat at all," said Alexis

Draco was shocked, Alexis rarely, if at all, lost her temper.

"Fine," he said stiffly.

Alexis sighed, "I'm sorry Drake but I'm very nervous. What if I lose?"

"Professors and students, after lunch a wizard's duel will take place between Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Alexis Potter. For support, I would like all students to attend. Thank You," announced Professor Dumbledore.

"You'll do fine, Weasley may have older brothers and he may know more spells but he wouldn't be able to hit you even if you let him .That boy can't aim," said Padma reassuringly.

Alexis smiled at her friend, "I guess you are right, Padma."

"Please bow to your opponent," said Professor Snape.

Ron bowed to Alexis whilst smirking at his friends. Alexis bowed slightly.

"Now walk back to the original position. Turn around and shoot spells at each other," recited Professor Snape.

Ronald shot a 'Wingardium Leviousa' at her. She dodged and threw an 'Expelliarmus' at Ron. He held onto his wand when he realized that the spell was meant to take his wand away.

"Reducto!" screamed Ron. It hit the top left hand corner of her robes, blowing it apart leaving her shoulder bare. The Gryffindors cheered at the injury.

"Accio!" said Alexis, pointing her wand at Ron.

"Lumos!" when he was close enough to be blinded by the exploding bright light.

Ron squealed, losing control of his body. A strange smell of urine floated up into Alexis' nose. A large puddle of yellow water was seen directly below where Ron was standing.

"Ewwww….!" screamed the students. The Slytherins laughed. The Gryffindors were deciding whether to glare at the Slytherins for laughing or Ron for losing the duel. Both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall looked disgusted at the sight of Ron. Ronald turned red in humiliation at the sight of all the students glaring disgustedly at him.

"It is clear that the winner is Alexis Potter. However, ten points go to Gryffindor for Mr.Weasley's bravery in participating in the duel even though he expected the outcome," said Professor Dumbledore.

The students started leaving.

Ron glared at her, "Someday, you'll be the one humiliated. Mark my words, Potter. I'll beat you eventually," said Ron, grounding his teeth. He swirled around and left, leaving with his classmates; leaving Alexis alone on the platform by herself. Tears came into her eyes; they slowly dripped down her cheeks, a trail of wet tears was seen on her shiny red cheeks.

"Miss Potter?" She jumped. She thought everyone had gone. Apparently Professor Snape had not gone with the crowd.

She wiped her tears away. "Professor Snape," she said respectfully.

"Come with me, let's go for a walk," said Professor Snape silkily.

"Yes, Professor"

He led her outside of the castle and around the lake.

"Why are you crying Miss Potter? You've won the duel…," asked Professor Snape.

"Yes, but it seems everybody in Hogwarts wanted Weasley to win; even people in Ravenclaw. Professor Dumbledore did award Weasley points for being brave even though he was expected to be brave," said Alexis, "I should feel glad of what had happened to Ronald Weasley but for some reason, I don't."

"Hmmm, well, Professor only awarded points to Weasley because of the humiliation Gryffindor house has suffered. He does not want Gryffindor House to feel slighted in any way. The Gryffindors will blame for you for their humiliation," said Professor Snape, "Although that answer is good, it does not answer my question of why are you are crying."

She sniffed, "When I was younger, although the Dursleys do treat me well, I was often an outcast and cast as a 'freak', a 'loner' and a 'loser' all through Primary School and Preschool. No one played with me except for Dudley and his friends."

"Well, the opposite will happen here. No one here is a 'freak' because all students here are freaks," said Professor Snape gently, "You're also hailed as the wizarding world's savior. If anyone dares try to attack you, they will immediately be recognized as criminals, fugitives or 'violent' and 'jealous' people. You will not ever be alone again in this world"

She turned towards him, her eyes bright with surprise, love, tears and thanksgiving.

She hugged him "Thank you, Professor Snape."

Alexis ran towards the castle, comforted with the knowledge that she will never be alone.

Well, an emotional scene in chapter. for those who still think Alexis is a Mary Sue, she's not going to be. she will be half-paranoid about her friends, scared they will abandon her. And next chapter reveals another flaw! i know, it's quite a short chapter..but i ran out of things to write about..not to mention i'm quite impatient...LOL

A littlle question as an incentive...

what do you think the next chapter will be about?

a)Halloween

b) Flying lesson

c) Friendships

d)Professor Snape


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Flying Lesson**

The next Monday, at 2 o'clock when the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were supposed to be studying DADA, they had a flying lesson instead with Madame Hooch. The Ravenclaws lined up with the Hufflepuffs standing opposite them.

"Right, I want you all be on the right side of the school broom," ordered Madame Hooch. A few students stepped over the old and ancient school brooms.

"Now, hold your right hand over the school broom and say 'UP!" said Madame Hooch.

Many students repeatedly shouted, 'Up!' to their brooms. There was not much success from the students. Most Ravenclaws were often too attached to their books to be passionate about Quidditch and flying. As for the Hufflepuffs, they were determined to master the art of flying with no success. The brooms that came up belonged to Draco, Terry, Alexis, Daemon and Devon. The other Ravenclaws, especially Mandy, were jealous and envious of their 'talent and gift'.

"Straddle the broom," continued Madame Hooch, "On the count of three, I want you all to hover above the ground."

"One…Two…Three!" shouted Madame Hooch. On two, Padma started to defy gravity with her broom.

By the time they came out of shock, Padma had raised to the level of the Astronomy tower.

"Padma!" Alexis screamed.

"Miss Patil, come back down here at once," yelled Madame Hooch.

Padma squealed and yelled, "Help!!!" Her screams were distorted by the time they reached the students ears.

Daemon and Alexis, seeing that her friend was in danger of falling off her broom, hopped onto their brooms and flew in the general direction Padma was flying in.

"Miss Potter! Mr. Hill! Come down at once!" ordered Madame Hooch.

Both Alexis and Daemon ignored her. They caught hold of Padma's arms and flew with her to the courtyard. Padma was unnaturally pale and Madame Hooch told her to go to the infirmary.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Hill, come with me," said Hooch stiffly.

She led them to the Transfiguration's classroom where Professor McGonagall was teaching the sixth year Ravenclaws, the Switching Spell.

"Professor McGonagall, may I please borrow Jamie for a moment please?" asked Madame Hooch.

"Of course, Mr. Laser, Madame Hooch is outside," said Professor McGonagall, giving Jamie the 'ok' to leave the classroom.

"Jamie, I have found two new chasers for the Ravenclaw team," said Madame Hooch

Alexis opened her mouth, "With all due respect, Madame Hooch, I have no wish to play Quidditch or play on the Quidditch team"

The reactions of Daemon, Jamie and Madame Hooch would be hilarious if the situation weren't so serious.

"Why not?" asked Jamie quizzically, "It's the best sport in the world!"

Alexis turned red, "I'm not good at sports and I can't really catch balls of any shape or size."

"Uh, I see. Very well. Mr. Hill, we shall test your skills at Quidditch tomorrow evening in the arena." Said Madame Hooch, "Miss Potter, I hope you reconsider your decision. Both of you are now exempt from Flying classes for the rest of the term."

"Wow! Daemon you're the-," exclaimed Terry.

Padma cut him off, "Youngest chaser ever"

Terry frowned at her, "I thought you were a lady. You disappoint me so much" he shook his head in disappointment.

In return, Padma glared at him and stepped onto Terry's big toe purposely during free period.

"Owww! Violent student alert!!! Violent student alert!!!" yelled Terry.

Padma, Terry, Alexis could not but help smiling at antics.

"Hmmph! Very well, I shall go someplace else where I am wanted," said Terry arrogantly, closing his eyes until he bumped into a person. He opened his eyes. What he saw made him squeaked in fright.

Shanee Rae glared at Terry, "Please be careful next time and watch where you walk. Unlike first years, seventh years have to study N.E.W.T.S. Exams that will affect our future career," ordered Shanee.

"Whoa, she was nice last week. What has happened to her?" said Terry in mock-terror.

Draco rolled his eyes, "No one can be kind with you around, Boot"

"You dare insult me??? I challenge you to a pillow fight!" said Terry, brandishing a pillow.

In answer, Draco threw a pillow at Terry. Padma and Alexis collapsed in giggles for the rest of the night at the boys' mock fight.

6

Please review! If I get ten reviews within one week, I shall update within 4-6 days when the tenth review is accepted.

Now, a simple question. If get you this right, you have a chance to influence an event that may come in the near future for the Hp (or is it AP for Alexis Potter. (LOL) gang or create an event (like valentine's day or Christmas day). You can choose the event yourself. That is the prize for the first person to answer and get it right. And for the other reviewers-you have a chance to influence the pairings.

Right now-Draco/ Alexis are winning. Charlie/Alexis are coming second. Blaise/ Alexis and Cedric/Alexis are tied.

For those who don't like cliché pairings (draco/alexis. So many female harry's and draco stories out there shudders at the clichés)

The question (it will be in the earlier chapters)

What is Alexis's full name? (HINT: her whole name has 5 parts to it)


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all reviewers!**

**GinnyLover14: **I haven't actually decided whether to make her the Heir of Ravenclaw….since that will come later in the story (second year). Cedric may not die (depending on my mood) so Alexis/Cedric may be possible.

**Jamie46: **Well, nothing's that definite. Alexis may become a reserve seeker, who knows?

**Ellabell: **Again, Alexis may become a seeker on the reserve or (normal) team when she faces her fear.

**Thanks for my loyal, faithful reviewers!**

As for the quiz…only EvaliaPoison tried to answer it shakes head 'very, very disappointed'. The answer is Alexis Rei Rose Elora Potter. Elora follows the 'flowery' tradition and it was given to her by Petunia.

**Most of it's gonna be in flashback!**

**-------------------------------------**

**Halloween**

It was Halloween. It was the ten year anniversary of the night when Lord Voldemort was pronounced 'dead' by the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. It was bound to be exciting as well as eventful-which it was, thanks to Professor Quirrell and his unnecessary need for dramatics. Before the Halloween feast was due to start, Alexis was potion-making in the Dungeons. When her friends had noticed she was not amongst them, Draco had rushed off to the Dungeons in search for his friend.

_-Flashback-_

"_C'mon, Alexis, it will be fun. There will be lots of laughter, celebrating and eating,"_ _said Draco, pleading with his friend to come with him._

"_That is precisely why I don't want to go, Draco!" snapped Alexis, "My parents died on this day ten years ago and I ought not to be happy on this day."_

"_Do you honestly think your parents wouldn't want you to be happy? Give it a try, please. If you do not like the feast, you can come back here," said Draco._

_Alexis's green eyes filled with tears, her head leaned against Draco's shoulder, "Ok, I will come."_

"_Welcome, students of Hogwarts. Tonight, please remember the event of Lord Voldemort's defeat by Alexis Potter. Please bow your heads in remembrance," said Professor Dumbledore quietly. _

_Alexis turned red when the majority of students stared at her. Halfway through the feast, Alexis could not bear the silent, unwanted stares any longer. _

_She touched Draco's arm, "I can not bear it any longer, I think I need to go now" she told Draco quietly. _

_Almost immediately, after Alexis had left the Great Hall, Professor Quirrell burst into the Great Hall, "Troll in the Dungeons! Troll in the Dungeons!" screeched the Professor. _

_Silence reigned in the Great Hall for a moment after Professor Quirrell's abrupt announcement. Then chaos ensued in the hall; platters of food fell down to the ground, students were trampled on and benches were pushed away from the tables. _

"_SILENCE!" shouted Professor Dumbledore, "Prefects. Please lead the students back to the house area. Head Students, please report to Professor McGonagall."_

_The trio started to follow Shanee back to Ravenclaw tower._

_Draco whispered furiously to them, "Alexis! She doesn't know about the troll, and she's gone down to the Dungeons to finish her Potion."_

_Terry and Padma's faces paled to a pasty, white color. _

"_We gotta save her from the troll! C'mon!" shouted Padma. She ran towards the Dungeons. Terry and Draco looked into each other's faces and sprinted after Padma. _

_When they reached the Dungeons, they heard a piercing, shrilling scream. It sounded like Alexis's voice. They ran towards the Potions' classroom. Alexis was cornered against the troll. It was waving his limbs around, smashing potions vials everywhere. The aroma of newly-boiled potions were smelt everywhere. The troll smashed his club against Professor Snape's desk as a warning. _

"_Draco! Remember you took Crabbe and Goyle's potions? Where is it?" asked Padma furiously. _

_Draco reached into his robes and gave them to Padma. She uncorked the vials and threw them all over the troll, resulting in the troll growing boils all over his body and legs, and his body shrinking every minute that passed._

_When the troll was only one inch tall, Draco lifted him and 'squeezed' him into the vial. Padma, and Terry ran over to Alexis, "Are you okay, Alexis?"_

"_Y-y-y-e-e-s-s-s," shuddered Alexis._

"_What is going on in here?" said Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick and Quirell have arrived at the scene! _

"_With all due respect, Professor McGonagall, I didn't feel too well at the feast and decided to come down here to look for the troll. I've real about them in a book," lied Alexis, "Draco, Terry and Padma came down here to save me. If it weren't for them, I'd be dead now"_

"_Very well, 10 points each to Ravenclaw for bravery and sheer dumb luck and 10 points off for foolishness," Said Professor McGonagall. _

"_Yes, Professor McGonagall," said the four Ravenclaws, thoroughly chastened. _

"_Ms. Potter, you look like you need to go to the infirmary. Professor Snape shall escort you there." _

"_Yes, Professors," mumbled the students._

Professor Snape and she had strolled quickly to the infirmary in an uncomfortable silence. After he had delivered her to the school medi-witch, he had left to tend to his dungeons. When Alexis came back to the Ravenclaw Dorms; Draco, Terry and Padma had bombarded her with questions of Madame Pomfrey, the healer, and Professor Snape. Around 9pm, they were told to go to their respective dorms by the prefects.

**NewYearsEveChristmasDayChristmasDayHappyBirthday**

**A new quiz:** What is Draco's middle name?

a)Aidan

b)Aiken

c) Aikie

d)Ike

e) Ethan


	14. Chapter 14

HeY PeOpLe-Sorry about the long update…not enough motivation to actually write a chapter and post it runs and hides. Also, I've hit a writer's block, so I started thinking how to introduce Flamel but then I remembered the Quidditch scene…anyways, I officially hate writing action scenes (LOL). So anyways, I wanted to get this chapter cos I promised EvaliaPoison there will be a chapter posted before she comes back from overseas! There should be a few more chapters posted up before school (college for me) starts again and then I won't have much time :(…though I will have study periods:). So, look forward to the chapters! Enough excuses! Hope you like the new chapter! –On with the chapter!

**Chapter 14-The Quidditch Match**

Time flew by fast; over the weeks, Daemon had helped Alexis control her fear of heights. She could fly up to 10 feet before starting to feel the familiar nausea and an urge to jump down. Finally, it was the day of the Quidditch Match: Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff. It was also Daemon's first time as a chaser of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"C'mon, Daemon, you need to eat," urged Terry (AKA Teddy).

"I will," he assured them, "Lexi, can I speak with you a moment?"

She met Daemon's eyes, "Sure"

Daemon pleadingly said, "Lex, I know that you don't like the heights, but we've been training together in Quidditch and your fear of heights is almost…-what I'm trying to say is that, will you consider joining the team?"

"_Hey Lexi! You know how you're scared of heights and that's why you don't want to join the Quidditch team? I've an idea!" said Daemon excitedly, "You teach me how to fly and all the acrobatics on the air and I'll help you with your fear of heights, deal?"_

_Alexis looked into his honest and warm brown eyes and nodded trustingly. _

_So, Alexis and Daemon had spent many evenings after dinner together in the Quidditch Pitch, Ravenclaw Dorm rooms and Astronomy Tower working on the heights and acrobatic moves as well as fitness. Five weeks later, both Alexis and Daemon were able to do one hundred push-ups without sweating. Alexis was not paralyzed with fear even at the height of the Astronomy tower with Daemon sitting behind her, holding her waist and her eyes were closed. _

She stared at him. She nodded stiffly.

"Very well, I shall consider joining the team. Good luck, Daemon." She pushed passed him, into the Great Hall.

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff Quidditch match!" announced Lynn Jordan, Lee (Jordan)'s elder, Ravenclaw sister.

"For the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team: Jamie Laser-Quidditch Captain and Keeper! Minty Helios-Seeker, Belle, Bee and Hill-Chasers! And the Beaters-The Terrors-Ravenclaw version of the Weasley twins!!!!" shouted Lynn.

"For the Hufflepuff team: Timmy Thanatos-Quidditch Captain and Chaser along with Forest and Cup! The Seeker- up and rising star, Diggory! AND…the beaters- the YIN YANG Twins!" introduced David, the commentator for the Hufflepuff team.

"All of you," said Madame Hooch, "I want a nice clean game." She was standing in the centre of the Quidditch Pitch with the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams hovering above. She released the Bludgers and the Snitch before throwing the Quaffle up into the air.

"AND the game starts!" Yelled Lynn.

Thanatos caught the ball and flew towards the Ravenclaw goals. He threw it to Forest who passed it to Cup. One of the chasers of the Ravenclaw team, Belle, intercepted the quaffle, flew towards the Hufflepuff goals and throws it to Daemon. He flung the red ball towards the centre hoop of the Hufflepuff goals. AND-in it went! Score ten for the Ravenclaw team!

On the other hand, the Ravenclaw Beaters were simply aiming the Bludgers at any player, dressed in yellow and black robes with no plan.

"OW!!!" yelled Daemon, when the curve of a bludger glazed the hand holding the broomstick. With no hands, the broomstick was quickly losing its direction, and its altitude latitude. Soon, he was falling at a speed of fifty metres per second.

"Daemon!!!!" yelled the Ravenclaw first years in fear.

The other houses, of course, were yelling in excitement.

Alexis aimed her wand at the fast, falling figure, "Wingardium Leviousa!"

He started to fall down, a lot more slowly, because of the heavy body weight instead of fast-falling speed of a weight less feather. Daemon laid in rest on the green grass of the Quidditch field whilst the match continued on.

Finally, after a few more goals for either team, Cedric Diggory, the Seeker for the Hufflepuff team caught the golden snitch. In the end, though the Hufflepuff seeker had caught the snitch, Ravenclaw had won by 10 points. Almost immediately, Alexis and her friends rushed onto the Quidditch Pitch whilst Madame Pomfrey checked Daemon for injuries.

Daemon moaned, "Where am I?"

"The hospital wing," said a voice that was similar to Alexis's.

He cracked open an eyelid, "Alexis?"

Daemon carefully sat up and stared in surprise at the many piles of chocolate frogs that lay on the desk, in wait for his careful ministrations and snacking.

"Those are gifts to you by your admirers and fans," smiled Alexis softly.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days only," shrugged Alexis, "Morag, Devon, Padma and Draco are all worried about you. Professor McGonagall did not give us any homework though Professor Snape has given us an assignment on a famous witch or wizard. My topic is on Nicholas Flamel. The assighments are due next week, and we have to do an oral."

"Ok, thanks Alexis"

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyzabcdabcdefg

Thanks for reviewing, people!

EvaliaPoison-yes, it's Aiken

Ellabell-thanks for reviewing! A part of this chapter is for you! Eventually, when I want to, Alexis WILL join the the quidditch team.

MiKaYGiRl- thanks for reviewing! Yes, it is Aiken!

Jamie46-Yes, I agree Aidan would make a good middle name for Draco-now that I know the connection, I wish, in foresight, that I had gave Aidan to Draco as his middle name instead. However, 'Aiken' means 'Made of Oak". I chose Aiken because I had thought it sounded exotic. Thanks for reviewing as always.

UzumakiNaru-thanks for reviewing. Alexis/Draco seems to be very popular….

Ok, a multiple choice question:

How does Professor Snape treat Alexis? Or how do YOU want Professor Snape to treat Alexis? (By the way, even I do not know the exact answer to this question)

Like how he treats Harry or Gryffindors

Nice-like he would treat his favorite pupil

Like his foster daughter

Like any other Ravenclaw

Reviews are much appreciated….so review if you wanna review! LOL


	15. Chapter 15 edited

Yay! I've reached 50 reviews!!!!!! Thanks:

EvaliaPoison-for reviewing every chapter….

And MiKaYGiRl- thanks for reviewing the almost every chapter, very grateful, very happy.

Jamie46-I get what you mean...I've fixed those errors, I think-thanks again, very grateful :)

**Chapter 15**

The first years were holding the school library hostage-with the exception of Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, every Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin were researching the life of their chosen Potions Master/Mistress. Currently, Alexis, Draco, Terry, Padma were sitting at a rectangular table with unread non-fiction books in the middle of the table.

"Ooohhhh!" squeals Alexis. She had finally found some useful information about Nicholas Flamel after reading _many _books from the Famous Wizards, Hogwarts Alumni and History categories of the non-restricted section in the library.

"Hey! Read this..."

_Nicholas Flamel is a respected renowned alchemist in the Wizarding World. Mr. Flamel co- founded with Albus Dumbledore the twelve uses of Dragon blood. He is also the sole creator of the Philosopher's Stone-known to have the properties of making the wearer immortal and the noble metals + plastic become real gold after a single touch from the blood red stone. _

_Using the a small portion of the Philosopher's Stone, Mr. Flamel is aged six hundred years old, with looks of a young three-hundred year old wizard. However, there are many repercussions and consequences of using the mythical stone; Mr. and Mrs. Flamel are unable to bear any heirs in exchange for 'ancient' age. _

_The average size of a Philosopher's stone is the size of an average rock-with it's weight matching the weight of an adult griffin. _

Below the text was a photo of the Philosopher's Stone, in all its shining blood red glory. Alexis stared at the photo thoughtfully. Without the wrapping, the package Professor Snape had picked up at Gringotts the day he had took her to Diagon Alley would have been the exact size of the stone. However, it was utter foolish of Alexis to think the stone may be what Professor Snape had picked up despite that all facts pointed to that was what was hidden beneath the trapdoor-from what Neville and Hermione had told her, of course, when Hermione went on a little night adventure with Ron and Neville. What else could be so valuable enough that Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, himself ordered it to be retrieved from Gringotts and hide it in Hogwarts? After all, from what the book stated, Nicholas Flamel and Albus Dumbledore were old-time acquaintances. Albus Dumbledore may have had protected it at Hogwarts, upon Nicholas's request.

Alexis shrugged. At the end of the day, it had nothing to do with her, personally. Period. This was a Potions assignment, assigned to her by Professor Snape, worth forty percent of her Potions grade.

"Meh, Flamel looks interesting-I only wish mine was as well-known," said Draco dully.

"Oh really? Who is your person?" asked Padma"

"I have some muggle vampire called Count Dracula-with a talent for potions and discoveries" said Draco,

"Oh, I have this 'supposedly' great, famous wizard from long ago-though there aren't many books out there about him-relativey unknown compared to the Count Dracula," said Padma, "Seems like Terry and you received the 'good' wizards in our group…"

Terry smirked, "Professor Snape gave me Merlin."

Both Draco and Padma's jaws dropped.

"He gave you an actual famous wizard while we received these wanna-be's??!!!!!" yelled Draco indignantly.

"Yeah," said Terry smugly.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Honestly? Count Dracula is quite famous-in the muggle world, that is. He's used as a bed-time story to scare kids. I think I may have a novel in my dorm about count Dracula. Padma, you can borrow if if you like...As for Emrys Lake, there isn't much known about him though the historians say he was supposedly secretive and an infamous cousin of Salazer Slytherin."

Draco eyed Alexis in awe, "How do you know these stuff, Alexis? We've been researching our people for the past week-and it turns out you already know who they are...!!!"

"I lived in the muggle world-and I actually read history books" said Alexis.

"Yeah, it's not that hard to find out who they are" said Terry.

"Anyways," Alexis continued on, "Dracula is found in the Dangerous Magical Villains section whilst Emrys Lake will probably be found in the Founders' section."

"Thanks Alexis!" said Padma gratefully as she went to the shelves belonging to the subject of Emrys Lake.

With his fellow friends' help, Draco managed to be engrossed in Count Dracula, and actually, completed 40 percent of the research in the Potions assignment.

**123456789123456789\123456789**

Ok, what do you guys think? Sorry guys (and girls) that it's a short chapter…but I'm trying out a new writing thing-where I display Alexis as an actual person with feelings, thoughts and emotions. I used to be able to….but I've forgotten how to write in the 2nd person's point of view. So be sure that the chapters **WILL** become as long as it was-eventually. Right now, I'm adjusting my views (writing essays are easier using an impersonal view)

So-a couple quizzes+questions:

1. Which characters do you like the best in this story?

2. Would you like to read about a prank eventually? If so-which character should be pranked?

-Ron

-Professor Snape

-Ravenclaws

-Gryffindors

-Everybody

-Teachers!!!!

-Slytherins

3. What do you think I should change about my writing? (Not the story itself though the input would be ni-ce)

Thanks Guys (and Girls)! I am trying to write more, but I'm a procrastinator, but it should get better when the homestay girl arrives on Sunday-I'll have to share the internet, so I'll prob be on writing more seeings as I'll do it offline.

-Please remember that for those who do not have an account on or not signed in, you'll still be able to review.

Reviews are much appreciated but not needed to 'engorge' my ego though Flames are not needed either to reduce the size of my ego. (LOL) Thanks for reading.


	16. FTP vote

Hi Guys. Sorry I haven't been updating but I've hit a writer's block. In any case-here's some questions:

Should I include philosopher's stone in this story? Since it will make my job much harder and easier at the same time and the story has already changed so much…I've thought of what will happen…but I won't start writing until I know how many of you would like to read an alternative or similar storyline. Bear in mind that…alternative version (nothing with philosopher's stone) includes:

Two major confrontations (with…voldemort or someone) and Raven gets severely hurt but she'll learn of wandless magic.

A prophecy

And 2ndly…can anyone tell me the name of a deatheater (not lucius malfoy or elder crabbe/goyle)? Since I really need a bad guy for one of the major confrontations.


	17. Chapter 16a

**Chapter 16-Christmas Holidays Part 1**

It was almost the winter holidays; Professor Flitwick was asking the students to sign a form if they were staying over the Christmas holidays. Terry, Padma, Draco and Alexis, of course, would be staying at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Sean Finnigan from Gryffindor as well as Pansy Parkinson and co. were going to stay as well.

So far, none of the Ravenclaws were friends with any Gryffindors. But that was all about to change…

"Leave me alone!!!" Alexis heard a boy scream. She shared a look at Draco before they both ran into the corridor where the screams seem to originate from. A Gryffindor first year was cornered against the wall and five Slytherins were standing in front of him.

"_Expelliarmus_!!!" Screamed Draco loudly. The wands of the troublemakers flew into Draco's hands.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" said Alexis.

She looked at the first year carefully. He seemed to be shuddering in shock and terror. His arms were moving up and down repeatedly.

Alexis waved her wand, "_Finite Incantatem_"

"Do you know who this is, Draco? He seems to be in terrible shock…"

abcdefghijiklmnopqrstuvwxyzabacdefghijk

Sorry you've had to waited a long time…and it's such a small, short chapter…but chapters will get longer soon (I hope)


	18. Chapter 18

_Alexis waved her wand, "__Finite Incantatem__"_

"_Do you know who this is, Draco? He seems to be in terrible shock…"_

"It's Neville Longbottom…the Gryffindor Outcast," murmured Draco…

"I see…let's get him up to the hospital wing…," said Alexis quietly. She pointed her wand at Neville's prone figure and softly whispered, "_Mobilicorpus_"

"C'mon, Draco."

…………………….

"Madame Pomfrey, we found Neville lying on the floor of the second-floor corridor. Draco and I were heading towards the library when we heard the screams…"

"I see…thank you for telling me this. If you want to, you may stay…Neville may be more responsive in the presence of his classmates when Professor Dumbledore asks Mr. Longbottom about his attackers."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."

Neville woke up a few hours later. The room was sooo bright…argh!

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! Neville woke up!" shouted a voice excitedly.

He groaned.

"Oh, are you finally awake, Mr. Longbottom? Now, I want to conduct a few tests…If you're fine, you can leave by tonight…understood?"

"S-sure," stuttered Neville. Madame Pomfrey was a very intimidating witch-to put it frankly; Neville was scared of his wits in her presence.

"Looks like you're fine…thanks to Ms. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. They found you lying in the second floor corridor. Can you tell us who your attackers were?"

Neville hesitated…."I think…

**Tbc…**


End file.
